The Corellian Conflict: A Forever Destined Vig
by Lilac Moon
Summary: 14th story. A year has passed since the tragedy on Bandomeer. Xizor is up to no good and is preparing to cause strife between his home planet of Falleen and the Corellians. When peace negotiations become necessary, Anakin and Padme travel to Corellia
1. Part 1 of 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Hey everyone! Welcome to the 14th Forever Destined Vignette. The first scene takes place a week after the battle on Bandomeer and then it jumps ahead one year. Time for an age check on the kids.

Ryoo: 18

Pooja: 15

Will: 3

Luke and Leia: 13

Mara: 12

Kimberly: 11

Jayden, Jenna, and Natalie: 10

The Corellian Conflict: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 1/?

_**Just a week after Xizor's infidelity was exposed…**_

_Xizor bowed before his Master's hologram. He was visibly nervous and rightly so. Darth Tyrannus, also known as Sifo-Dyas, did not take failure well. Xizor had seen him torture his own apprentice and other subordinates for failing him. If he was seeing the Master in person right now, he was certain he would be have been writhing on the floor in pain. The look on Sifo's face was murderous. _

_"Prince Xizor…it looks like you've made quite a mess of yourself in the media. Your tarnished public image does not bode well for us," Sifo hissed. _

_"Master, forgive me. I never intended for such exploitive holos to surface, but Senator Skywalker and her family been relentless in trying to stain my reputation," Xizor explained. _

_"I do not care what your excuses are! I will not have my carefully laid plans destroyed, because you can't keep it in your pants!" Sifo spat angrily. _

_"Please Master…I beg for your forgiveness," Xizor pleaded. Sifo chuckled evilly. How he loved it when they groveled. _

_"Padme is quite a formidable woman; absolutely fascinating. And a stunning treat for the eyes as well. I'm not surprised that she has bested a diseased worm like you on numerous occasions. You are beginning to become a liability and your usefulness is running out," Sifo said. Xizor noticed the dark figure behind him and fear took him over. _

_"Please Master…I can provide you with three times the chemical weaponry as your other suppliers," Xizor panicked. _

_"That's not entirely so. Now that Aron Gunray is free again, the factories on Cato-Neimodia are starting up production again. I daresay I no longer need Falleen's chemical deposits," Sifo said. _

_"Master, my operatives have just uncovered a deposit of Zylithium that is three times the size of all the shipments last year. Unfortunately, with the Jedi watching Falleen so closely, it will be hard to move it," Xizor said. Sifo-Dyas looked intrigued. _

_"Hmmm…this may be just the catalyst needed to create conflict among Republic planets. Our planning must be delicate. It must look like the Falleen are victims of an attack by another planet," Sifo said. _

_"If I may suggest Master, we could implicate the Naboo. It's well known that the Skywalkers harbor a hatred for me," Xizor said. Sifo chuckled._

_"No, I have other plans for Naboo later on. Besides the Naboo don't have a significant military. It's not believable that they would actually attack another system, especially Falleen. Naboo's military is only a quarter of the size of Falleen's. No, Corellia is the only believable choice. They have the largest Navy and military in the galaxy. They are a race of warriors and aggressors, not to mention a Galactic leader in the productions of ships and weapons. They will be tricked into igniting a conflict with Falleen. Then you will be able to mobilize your warships to smuggle the chemical weaponry in larger quantities, without the Jedi being suspicious. But the conflict must build gradually before it comes to a head. Make sure the Chancellor is completely under your control. My associate will be watching you and should you fail again, he will bring you to me. And I will not show you mercy again, Xizor," Sifo said, as the cloaked figure stepped into the light, dropping his hood. It was a male Zabrak with frightening red and black tattoos marring his artificial skin. His eyes bled yellow and his lips were twisted into a permanent scowl. _

_"This is Darth Maul, my newest bio-Sith apprentice. He will be watching you and reporting everything to me. This is your final chance, your highness," Sifo warned._

_"Thank you, my Master. I won't disappoint you again," Xizor said in relief. _

_"You're a dead man if you do. And since I'm not there to punish you personally, Maul will teach you your lesson," Sifo said. A spike of fear was followed by the excruciating pain of Maul's iron fist, as it smashed into his shoulder blade. The Prince fell flat on his face, as Maul delivered a vicious kick to his side. Blood spattered on the floor, as Xizor coughed. Maul smirked gleefully, enjoying the Prince's pain. He cackled evilly, as he poured Force lightning into the sniveling pawn. Xizor screamed in agony, pleading for mercy. Maul was enjoying himself, but Sifo finally ordered him to cease._

_"And that is just a small taste of what you will endure should you fail again. Maul loves torture and he does not grant death swiftly if he does not have to. If you're successful, your life will be spared," Sifo lied. He had no intention of sparing Xizor. Once he had sucked Falleen dry of its chemical resources, Xizor would be executed and Falleen would be massacred in a demonstration of his power._

_"I understand Master. I will not fail," Xizor croaked painfully. _

_"Let's hope you do not for your sake," Sifo said, as his hologram disappeared. The plans and preparations that would begin would be a slow process. But the events that would follow would never be forgotten. The devastation on Bandomeer was just the beginning. And whether they wanted to admit it or not, the Republic was at war. _

_~*~_

**One Year Later…**

Yan observed his youngest great grandchildren, as they spared. Mace and Yoda also observed, as Jayden and Jenna furiously exchanged strikes. They'd been training for a year and already they were advanced years beyond their age. Jenna had yet to openly display the magnitude of power that her twin had, but they knew it was likely only a matter of time until her subdued powers made their presence known. Yan had sworn he was done training padawans after Anakin, but these two required the training of more than just one Master; just as their father had. Officially, Jayden was his padawan and Jenna was Qui-Gon's. but they, as well as Mace, Yoda, Obi-Wan, and their father all took part in their training. Officially, Ryoo and Luke were padawans to Obi-Wan and Anakin respectively. And field work had kept the two Master/Padawan teams busy. Since the catastrophe on Bandomeer, crime had spiked with a seventy percent increase and the Jedi were once again being stretched very thin. Without the help of the Clone Forces, they would have been in even worse shape. Times were definitely not as peaceful as they once had been. In the last year, Kimberly had also been chosen as a padawan to none other than Serra Keto. Despite her problems in the past, she and Ferus were now very close friends of Anakin and Padme's. While Kimberly's midichlorian count was much lower than her siblings, she made up for it with the gift (or curse) of highly concentrated empathy. She could read just about any person and know what they were feeling or thinking; and sometimes even what they were going to do before they did it. While most Jedi possessed such abilities, Kimberly's powers of empathy were unusually strong; even to the point that she could physically feel the pain of those she loved. Anakin was positive that she had inherited the ability to read people so well from her mother. As for Leia, she had chosen a bit of a different path in the last year. Watching her mother council victims after the tragedy on Bandomeer had a profound effect on her. She had begun shadowing her mother at the Senate and it quickly became clear that Leia was a natural. At thirteen, she was officially assisting her mother as a Senatorial aide, while she trained three times a week with her father and twin brother to keep her Jedi skills in top form. Leia was a first to cross both lines between the JedI and the Senate. There was plenty of protest, but there was no law stating that a Jedi padawan couldn't serve in the Senate. Anakin and Padme were so proud of her conviction to help people, just as they were proud of all of their children. And Yan was proud too. Pride was almost bursting out of him. The spar had ceased and Jayden came over to him.

"You did well, young one. You both did," Yan said. Jayden beamed at his great grandfather's praise.

"Grandpa, can I ask you a question?" Jayden asked.

"You know you can ask me anything, Jay," he replied.

"How come I'm the only one that has powers like Daddy?" Jayden asked.

"To be honest Jayden, I'm not sure why you or your father manifest the powers that you do," Yan replied.

"How old was dad when he first did it?" Jayden asked. Yan was going to tell him that his father was almost twenty-three when it happened, but it wasn't exactly the truth…

_Flashback…_

_Six-year-old Anakin trotted alongside his grandmother through the bustling Coruscant marketplace. He was enthralled by all the sights and sounds and Elana smiled down at him. They were meeting Yan for lunch at her favorite café after a morning of shopping. They passed through the busiest part of the market and came to a series of alleyways that led to the ritzier part of town. But Elana immediately knew she had made a mistake in coming this way. A man, puffing on a death stick, watched them pass by with interest. Elana noticed him start to follow her and she began to panic. When she saw him draw a gleaming vibro blade she began to panic when she saw him draw a gleaming vibro blade. She picked Ani up and started walking faster. He made his move and caught up to her._

_"Hey, hold up there, beautiful. Let's have a chat," he hissed, as he grabbed her arm. Elana's eyes were full of fear, as he held the blade up._

_"All your money and jewelry or I slice the kids," he snarled. Tears slipped down her cheeks, as she eagerly handed her pocket book over and started taking her jewelry off._

_"Hurry up lady!" he snarled. Elana's hand shook, as she tried to unfasten her Syrian pearls with one hand._

_"Dammit…put the brat down and hurry up!" he snarled. Elana put Anakin down and undid all her jewelry as quickly as she could, hoping that he would be on his way. But she had no such luck. The man whistled impressively, as he surveyed her jewelry._

_"This stuff is real. Rich bitch, I see. That's a pretty brat you got there too. Bet I could get a lot of dough for him too. I know people that like pretty little boys," he hissed. _

_"Please…don't hurt him! I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt him!" Elana pleaded. He chuckled evilly._

_"Anything, huh? I like the sound of that," he growled, as he jerked her by the arm and slammed her back against the wall. He turned her over and pressed her against the wall. She wanted to scream when his hand found the zipper on her dress. But his words kept her voice to a whimper. _

_"Scream and the kid is dead," he growled. Elana prepared herself for the agony that was to come. But a scream erupted from the man, as he was lifted into the air and sent crashing into a dumpster on the other side of the alley. Elana turned, expecting to see her husband there, but he wasn't. The man growled, as he pulled himself up out of the garbage. But he was knocked back into the garbage by an unseen force again. He looked at the child in horror, as he glowed with a white aura around him._

_"You're a bad man!" Anakin yelled. Elana couldn't believe it. Her grandson had subdued the man._

_"Yan!" she cried, as he arrived in a run, having sensed her distress._

_"Grandpa…the bad man tried to hurt grandma!" Anakin called, pointing at the culprit. Yan was astounded when Elana whispered to him what had taken place; that Anakin had seemingly used the Force. Only a seasoned Jedi should be able to use the Force the way Anakin just did._

_"That kid…he's a freak!" the man cried. Yan knew what had to be done. He waved his hand in front of the man._

_"It was not the child that subdued you. It was I. You will forget that you ever saw the boy," Yan instructed. The man parroted the line back to him and Yan arrested him. A prison transport arrived with Qui-Gon in tow and the perpetrator was hauled off to prison. That day, only Qui-Gon and Yoda learned of the true account of events that occurred in the alley. For Anakin's safety, it was kept a very closely guarded secret. _

~*~

Anakin didn't remember the event and Yan knew it was better that way.

"You father first used his special powers during his battle with Darth Sidious," Yan said. Jayden was satisfied with that answer, having heard the story of Darth Sidious' demise at the hands of his father. Yan had never imagined that all of Anakin's children would be so unique and gifted. But he supposed he shouldn't be surprised, being that their parents were so unique themselves. Yan was content with life. He couldn't have ever imagined it turning out better. In his younger years, he had thirsted for power and he knew he had been headed down the same path as Sifo-Dyas. But when he held his adopted infant son in his arms for the first time, he realized that more power would destroy and blacken his soul. His love for Qui-Gon and Elana changed him. Love made him who he was today and he protected his family fiercely.

~*~

"The Chair recognizes Senator Skywalker of the Naboo,"

"Senator Skywalker, what motion do you bring?" Mon Mothma questioned.

"As you know, the Jedi have relocated Agri-Corps to the newly built Temple on Yavin IV. However, crops are in their infancy and I request additional aide to the systems that previously relied on Bandomeer," Padme said.

"Senator Skywalker has motioned for additional aide for the needy planets affected by the tragedy on Bandomeer. If there is no debate, then we will move to vote," Mon announced. There was no debate and voting was quick.

"Relief aide will be granted. Do you have an additional motion to bring to the floor?" Mon asked.

"I do, your Excellency. The Jedi Council has requested additional Clone Forces to patrol the outer rim. We believe it is imperative if we are to find Sifo-Dyas and his operation," Padme said.

"Oh please, not this again," Xizor disputed.

"Senator, we have heard this argument before. The Senate does not support increasing patrols where we have no business," Mon replied.

"Sifo-Dyas is building weapons to use against the Republic. We must find him before he can unleash more attacks on multiple systems," Padme insisted.

"Your husband's vision is hardly credible evidence," Xizor snorted.

"It was not a vision. He received it from a mind probe during the interrogation of one of Sifo-Dyas former and most knowledgeable subordinates," Padme argued.

"That is enough. We will put this to vote, so we may put this issue to rest," Mon said, looking at Padme sternly. The votes were compiled and Padme's motion was defeated by a narrow margin.

"The motion to increase patrols in the outer rim has been defeated. Next motion," Mon said. Bail gave Padme a sympathetic glance.

"How are they so bloid?" Leia heard herd mother mutter. Leia had to agree, of course. If her father thought they were in danger, then they were foolish not to believe him. The session was soon ended and Padme docked her pod, as she and Leia stepped out. As usual, Xizor was standing in her way; gloating.

"I'm so sorry your motion was defeated, but at least you got your food for the poor starving people," Xizor said smugly.

"I don't have the time or patience for you today. Mon actually wants you around, so go bother her," Padme spat back. Xizor chuckled.

"Always so feisty. I love a good fight," he leered, undressing her with his eyes. Padme glared at him.

"I hope today's session was educational, young Leia," Xizor said.

"It was. I learned that most Senators are here to line their own pockets instead of properly serving their people. I also learned that there a traitors among us," Leia retorted, glaring up at him. Xizor was taken aback for a moment, but then chuckled.

"My, my, just as feisty as your mother, I see. How delightful," Xizor leered.

"I tell my Daddy everything too," Leia warned. Padme watched the smug smirk disappear.

"Charming little girl," he said, through clenched teeth, as he stalked off. Padme sighed.

"Come on sweetie. Let's go home for the day," Padme said, as they headed to the landing pad where Typho and Tyler awaited them.

~*~

People screamed and chaos erupted in the Coco Town marketplace, as two assailants ploughed their way through the people, pushing and hitting them out of the way. But as Luke ran after them, he knew it was only a matter of time and desperation before they opened fire on the innocent people in their path. Luke blocked their blaster bolts with his saber, choosing to absorb them with his blade, rather than to deflect them. It was too risky with all the innocent bystanders. Unfortunately, choosing to absorb the blasts was slowing him down.

"Luke…where are you?" he heard his father call through his comlink.

"Just passing Nova Lane and heading east toward Coco Street. They're slowing me down though. I can't risk deflecting their blasts with so many people in the way," Luke responded.

"You're doing exactly what you need to. I've got the them in sight. Just keep doing what you're doing," Anakin called, as he observed the stretch from above on his hoverboard. Anakin spotted the fleeing perpetrators, who were wanted for multiple robbery/homicides. Anakin leaned forward, zooming faster through the air, before descending below, until he was hovering just above them. The two angry, desperate men fired their blasters at him, but Anakin absorbed them with his Force shield. He pulled the blasters from their hands and grabbed them each by the collar. He came to a stop and his feet unlocked from the hoverboard. He slammed the men against the wall. Luke arrived and they both cuffed each man. Serra and Ferus arrived in one of Anakin's speeders with Kimberly and eleven-year-old Marcus in the back.

"We'll take care of these two. Obi-Wan needs you down at the Coruscant Galactic Bank right away. I think you'll need Kimberly on this one too," Serra said, as they all got out of the speeder and the prison transport arrived. Rex hopped off with several of his men, who immediately took the two men into custody.

"What's going on at the bank?" Anakin asked.

"Hostage situation. Seven men inside. They blew the vault door off with thermal detonators. The initial blast killed eight people. Now, until they receive a ship to make their getaway, they're executing hostages and they just killed hostage number two. You've got twenty minutes until he executes hostage number three," Rex said.

"Obi-Wan's been trying to calm the leader down, but he's not taking any bait. I think Kimberly's insight may be useful," Serra said. Anakin nodded, as he had his two children hopped into the speeder. Anakin punched the throttle and they went sailing into traffic, while Ferus, Serra, and Marcus boarded the prison transport with the Clones.

~*~

Anakin arrived at the bank and joined his brother's, as they stood at the communication console. Media was all over the place and citizens gathered around, worry lining their faces.. Ten innocent people were already dead and even his presence was doing little to reassure everyone that no more blood would be spilt.

"He wants a ship for he and his men to make their getaway. He says if he gets it, he'll release the rest of the hostages," Obi-Wan said.

"Then let's give him one," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose you have a plan," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin smirked.

"Of course," he replied, as the leaded made himself known, standing at the top of the stairs outside the bank. The coward held a blaster to the head of a crying five-year-old girl.

"Well, well, I must be in a lot of trouble if they sent you, Skywalker," the gritty, unshaven criminal sneered. Anakin played on his inflated ego.

"You're right. You've caused quite a frenzy today," Anakin replied.

"I want my ship in five minutes or this little one is next," he ordered. Anakin's eyes narrowed.

"You'll have your ship, but it's going to take time," Anakin replied.

"Then I guess this little girl is going to die," he snarled.

"No, I have an offer to make you. You'll have your ship in twenty minutes. If you safely release all the hostages inside, then you can take me prisoner in exchange. An important hostage like me can ensure your safe passage off Coruscant," Anakin said. The man chuckled.

"You're right. That's a pretty good offer," he laughed, as he pushed the child down. She stumbled down the stairs and fell sobbing on her skinned knees.

"Go Luke," Anakin said. Luke retrieved the child and brought her to safety.

"Release the rest of the hostages and you can take me prisoner," Anakin called.

"No, I release them after I have you as my insurance policy," he retorted.

"All right," Anakin relented, as he took his light saber from his belt and handed it to Obi-Wan.

"Daddy, you can't! He's going to kill all the hostages anyway once he has you! I can feel it!" Kimberly said. He smiled down at her.

"I know, tiny angel. I can feel his intentions too. But I'll stop him, don't worry," Anakin promised.

"Cuff his hands behind his back!" the man ordered.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Obi-Wan said, as he did so.

"Don't worry, you know these cuffs can't really hold me," Anakin replied.

"Now…walk up here slowly!" he ordered. Anakin obeyed and soon reached his captor.

"I can already hear them singin' my name in infamy. Hope you said your goodbyes to the pretty wife and kids," he sneered, as he escorted Anakin inside. Once there, Anakin spotted fifteen very frightened hostages.

"I've got our ticket outta this place, boys!" he called.

"Release the hostages," Anakin requested. The man chuckled.

"Sorry pretty boy, but they ain't going anywhere. As soon as we get our ship, my boys are going to execute them," he said. The thieves laughed, as the people began to panic.

"That's unfortunate," Anakin said, as he memorized the position of each assailant. He eyed the two large tables in the center of the room and unnoticeably unscrewed the legs from the floor with the Force.

"Yes unfortunate indeed. I hope they brought enough body bags," he said, as he and his boys shared another laugh. Anakin joined them, chuckling with them, which made them stop.

"I meant unfortunate for you," Anakin replied, as his gaze turned to ice and his confident smirk remained. The room suddenly went pitch black. Anakin overturned the rectangular tables and slid them to shield the cowering hostages. Blaster fire rang out wildly, as his Force shield blazed to life in a blue aura around him. He snapped his stun cuffs effortlessly relying on his Force sight in the darkness. Two of the accomplices never knew what hit them, as Anakin knocked them both out with one punch to the face each. He felt one man jump on his back and try to choke him. He reversed their positions and snapped the man's neck with minimal force. He used the dead assailants blaster and shot the last three, before raising the lights. The leader had taken a woman hostage and held a blaster to her head.

"Move an inch and she's dead, Jedi," he spat. Anakin stopped.

"Drop the blaster," he ordered. Anakin obeyed.

"I'm walking out of here and you're not stopping me!" he screamed, as he pushed the woman into Anakin and began running toward the exit.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave," Anakin said. The perpetrator barely had time to scream, before one of the tables smashed into his and sent him flying through the glass door. The was standing there, shaking his head, as they covered the body up with a cloth tarp.

"I don't know how you do it, sometimes," Obi-Wan said. Anakin smiled.

"I have many talents. Just ask Padme," Anakin joked.

"You're also cocky and I don't know what talents your wife thinks you have. You're insane too. You know that, right?" Obi-Wan joked back.

"I call it skill," Anakin retorted.

"Insanity is my word for it, but I guess whatever works," Obi-Wan joked. They kept it lighthearted, but they each knew that the rampant crime would only spell disaster for the future. Something was on the horizon. They could feel it…


	2. Part 2 of 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Hey everyone! Here's part 2!. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Time for an age check on the kids.

Ryoo: 18

Pooja: 15

Will: 3

Luke and Leia: 13

Mara: 12

Kimberly: 11

Jayden, Jenna, and Natalie: 10

The Corellian Conflict: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 2/?

"Hi Mommy!" Jayden and Jenna called, as they arrived home with their Grandfather. They had a full house tonight, as everyone was coming over for a big family dinner. Since Bandomeer, they did it at least once a week. Her mother, Shmi, and Elana were already in the kitchen cooking.

"Hi babies, how was your day?" she asked.

"Good," they chorused, as they scampered inside.

"Well, they're full of energy as usual. Didn't sparring wear them out at all?" Padme joked. Qui-Gon chuckled.

"I don't think there's anything that can wear those two out," Qui-Gon joked.

"Just like their father," she replied, as her face became pensive.

"He's okay," Yan assured her, as Qui-Gon went inside.

"Physically, but you know he's going to be blaming himself for not being able to save everyone," Padme replied.

"That's why he needs you to talk sense into him. You two have a connection that no one but the two of you understand, but it's not hard for the rest of us to see how much you both need each other," Yan said.

"Sometimes I don't even quite understand it. I don't know why his powers depend on me so much," Padme replied.

"Neither do I. The two of you give a new definition to the phrase soul mates. But it's a good thing, sweetheart. The kind of love that has manifested itself between the two of you is a thing of legend…or prophecy if you will," Yan said, as he handed a data card to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"You've heard us speak of the prophecy of the Chosen One. I think it's something you should read when you have time. It might give you a little insight into things," Yan said.

"I don't understand," Padme replied. Yan smiled.

"The small portion of the prophecy that everyone has heard is only a fabricated abbreviation of this ancient story, which dates back to the beginning of time. And believe me when I say that it has everything to do with you and Anakin," Yan said. Padme still looked confused.

"Tuck it away for now and read it when you can. You may share it with Anakin if you wish after you read it," Yan said.

"I am getting the feeling that not many have read the true story of the origin of the prophecy, have they?" she asked. He nodded with a smile.

"You are very perceptive, as usual. Master Yoda and I are the only two living people that have read it. Others have long since passed. Many have scoffed at it over the centuries, sighting it as just a silly legend, but I think you'll find truth in it," Yan said mysteriously.

"You're trusting me with such a secretive legend?" she asked. Yan chuckled.

"Anakin may be the Chosen One, but you are his Chosen. His fate rests in your loving, capable hands," Yan said, as he went inside, leaving her to her thoughts. Padme saw her husband's speeder drawing closer and her heart fluttered in longing. Ever since their battle against Palo when they had connected so powerfully, it had become even more difficult to be apart than usual. They were more than capable of being apart during the day to attend to their separate careers, but the last time Anakin had left on a week long mission, it had been simply unbearable. She had thought she was being silly and over dramatic, but it had been the same way for him. An aching existed inside their hearts when they were apart for longer than a day. Something truly amazing had occurred between them on Bandomeer. They literally needed each other to stay alive. Anakin landed the speeder and Luke and Kimberly hugged their mother. After she'd hugged and doted on them both for a moment, they scampered inside. Anakin awaited her and she leapt into his arms. He spun her around, as their lips met with searing passion. She didn't care about the mystical reasons surrounding his powers. She just knew that she never wanted to stop feeling his love like this. As dangerous as it could potentially be to share such a powerful connection, it was a thousand times more amazing to experience such true, powerful love. Padme craved him constantly. He was her drug and she was his. Her lungs burned with need for air, but she never wanted his lips to leave hers when they finally did. She smiled at him, drinking in his handsome features.

"I heard they turned down your petition to increase patrols in the outer rim again," he said. She nodded.

"They did, but I won't stop trying. I heard how you saved all those people today. You never cease to amaze me," she replied.

"Too many people still died. While I'm stopping one tragedy, it seems like that more occur elsewhere at the same time. It's like Sifo-Dyas is laughing at me; mocking me, because he's one step ahead of us, as usual," Anakin said in frustration.

"Ani…you're human. You can't save everyone and that's okay," she said, as she cupped his face in her hands.

"You do so much good. Please don't beat yourself up about this. It's their fault these bad things are happening; not yours. Just think about what things would be like if you weren't here," she suggested. He nodded. She always made sense. She always put things in perspective for him.

"I suppose you're right," he replied. She smiled.

"Of course I am," she replied, as she kissed him tenderly.

"Now, let's go eat. If I know you, you're starving," she replied. He smirked.

"That I am. And I think I smell Mom's Bantha stew," he replied. She nodded, as they joined hands and went inside to join their family.

~*~

"We are in position, Master," Kendra said, as she bowed before her Master's hologram.

"_Good. The Ion Cannon prototype will make it appear that the Corellian ship fired first, as it will cause no exterior damage to the ship," _Sifo-Dyas said.

"Are you positive they will fire on us after we disable them?" Kendra asked. Sifo-Dyas smirked.

"_They are Corellians. Of course they will. Everything should go as planned. Should you botch this mission up, your life will be forfeit. There can be no mistakes in this plan. It's success is imperative to my future plans," _Sifo-Dyas explained.

"I will not fail, my Master," Kendra responded, as the Falleens milled about around her on the bridge. They were loyal to Xizor and completely aware of the fact they were about to frame the Corellians. Sifo-Dyas' hologram faded, as their Corellian target slowly approached. As expected, an incoming comm transmission was coming from them.

"It's time for you all to pay," Kendra growled, as she slipped into the shadows and allowed Xizor's trusted associate, Mylar, to take over.

"_This is Captain Jennings, requesting passage through your system," _the voice said. Mylar, a good friend to Xizor, smirked.

"Request denied," he replied in a neutral tone.

"_Denied? I don't understand," _the Captain responded.

"I apologize for the inconvenience Captain, but Falleen airspace is temporarily closed due to an internal matter of planet security," Mylar explained vaguely

"_I don't think you understand. This is a Corellian Military freight vessel. We need passage through this system to deliver our relief aide to the systems in need. This is the only viable route. We have orders from the Senate,"_ the Captain explained.

"We have received no such orders. Please turn your ship around. You'll have to find an alternative route, Captain," Mylar said, as he cut the transmission. He joined Kendra on the lift.

"Fire the Ion Cannon once I give you the signal," Mylar ordered, as he and Kendra took the lift to the shuttle bay. His subordinates knew about the plans to attack the Corellians and make it look like they had attacked them first. But what they didn't realize was that Xizor had ordered the ship's destruction to maximize the effect and destroy any evidence. They were about to become causalities of war…

~*~

"Open the channel again, Ensign Anderson," the Captain ordered.

"They're not responding, Sir," she replied. He sighed.

"Place an emergency transmission to Coruscant. Tell them it's urgent I speak to Senator Iblis, regarding a military matter. He'll clear this up for us with those filthy Falleens," Jennings growled.

"Yes Sir," she replied. Suddenly, the ship shook violently.

"What was that? Report!" the Captain demanded.

"I…don't know Sir! We were hit with something and it's disabled the nav computer and the engines! It came from the Falleen ship!" Lt. Scott reported. The ship rocked violently again.

"They hit us again!" Ensign Anderson called.

"Then fire a small warning blast right back at them and keep trying to open a comm channel with them!" the Captain called.

~*~

Kendra and Mylar sat in the escape shuttle in the near distance.

"They are getting ready to fire. Are you ready?" Kendra asked.

"Yes, I have the ship on a manual self destruct. All I have to do is press a button," Mylar replied. He didn't feel quite right about murdering his own people, but Xizor insisted that this was a necessary evil if they were ever going to gain power in the Senate. Besides, he too, believed those filthy Corellians deserved to be knocked off their mighty pedestal. And once Corellia was taken down, Naboo and Alderaan would follow. The stun blast exited the Corellians ship's cannon and Kendra made the call.

"Now!" she ordered. He pressed the correct button and the Falleen ship exploded in a fiery burst. Mylar smirked. He could imagine the chaos and disbelief aboard the Corellian ship right about now. It was time for him to be a good actor. He opened a comm channel and contacted the palace in a frantic voice, telling them what had occurred. Inside of ten minutes, Falleen war ships surrounded the Corellian vessel and forced it to land on Falleen where the Captain and crew were arrested. The Senate would be in an uproar. Darth Tyrannus would be pleased…

~*~

Anakin sat back and patted his full stomach.

"That was great Mom," Anakin said. Everyone else chorused their thanks.

"You're welcome," she said.

"Daddy, I helped Grandma Jobal make cake," Jenna said.

"Nah uh, you just ate the batter," Jayden teased his twin.

"No, that was you, laser brain. I helped make it, didn't I Grandma?" Jenna asked. Jobal smiled.

"Of course. You did a fantastic job with the frosting," Jobal replied with a chuckle. The twins had helped her and the kitchen had been a disaster afterwards. But nothing else had ever made Jobal happier. Jenna beamed and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"You know I love cake Princess, especially when you make it," Anakin answered his daughter.

"Me too. I'll take some cake too, tiny one," Riley said. Jenna beamed at their praise.

"Hello!" they heard someone call from the veranda.

"Natalie!" Jayden called, as he spotted her and her parents.

"Bail and Breha, what a nice surprise! And Bel," Padme said, as she spotted Bel Iblis with them.

"Yes, we just wish we were here under better circumstances," Bail replied. Padme frowned.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"It's on the Holonews. Let's watch and then I'll explain what we know," Bel replied. Padme nodded.

"Kids, why don't you take Natalie and go play. Mommy will bring cake into you in a little while," Padme promised.

"Mom, I want to stay," Leia said.

"Me too," Luke added. Anakin nodded to them, as Kimberly took Will from her Aunt Sola and led the other three younger children to the playroom. The Holonews was switched on and they watched the grim situation numbly. Eventually when they began repeating parts of the story they had already heard, Yan switched the holoscreen off.

"The Captain and crew were arrested by the Falleen?" Anakin asked. Bel nodded.

"Yes. They are being extradited to Corellia as it is Republic law that they are to stand trial at home in order to receive a fair one. But Xizor is practically frothing at the mouth over this. He is demanding that the Captain and his senior crew face Capital charges on multiple counts of murder," Bel said gravely. Padme snorted.

"This whole thing has Xizor's stench all over it," she said.

"I agree with Padme. I find it hard to believe that a Corellian military cargo ship would fire on a Falleen cruiser for no reason," Anakin replied.

"The Captain insists that they did not fire first. But there is no evidence to back that up. The Captain says the Falleen fired a strange blast that caused no damage, except disabling the nav computer and engines. The Captain fired a warning stun blast after the second blast from the Falleen's. I'll admit it was not a smart move, but there was no way it should have destroyed the Falleen ship," Bel said.

"You're right. With the destruction of the Falleen ship, there went any evidence too. Sounds like a frame job to me. And Xizor's name is all over it," Anakin said. Bel nodded.

"What do you need us to do to help?" Padme asked.

"The trial begins in two days. Xizor is allowed to choose two Senators to oversee his side of the trail. I am allowed two Senators on my side as well. I agree that the Captain should be disciplined for even thinking about firing on the Falleen ship, even if it was just a stun blast. But he should not executed for this freak accident, especially if it is a frame job. I've chosen you and Bail, if you accept," Bel said.

"We'll leave for Corellia in the morning," Padme answered.

"Excellent. Thank you. Your family, The Organa family, and any Council members the Jedi wish to send will be taken to Corellia aboard my personal Corellian military cruiser. It leaves at eight a.m. sharp tomorrow morning," Bel said.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Bel. Whatever Xizor is up to he won't get away with it," Anakin promised

"Thank you Anakin. I just hope we can prove what we suspect," Bel said.

~*~

The Skywalker family was on the landing pad the next morning, before eight. Obi-Wan had arrived just before them with Ryoo, Qui-Gon, and Yan. Mace, Zia, and Mara arrived next, along with Riley. He and Zia were both going to be investigating all possible angles of the case. The Organa family arrived last with Bel Iblis. Natalie was with them, though they had tried to convince her to stay behind with her nanny. But once she found out that Jayden was going, she had cried and cried when they told her she wasn't going. They inevitably gave in to her.

"If you'll all follow me, we'll be on our way. My ship's crew is at your service. Once we arrive on Corellia, you'll be shown to the residence's I'm having prepared for all of you in the Capital Complex," Bel said. The Capital Complex was much like Theed Palace, though vastly larger. It was the center of Coronet, the Capital City, and spanned several miles in all directions. It housed all the Corellian delegates and their staff, including Bel when he was home. It also housed all members of Corellian parliament and the Prime Minister. In the rotunda building, the parliament and the Prime Minister met to discuss planetary matters. The Corellian University of Engineering was also a part of this large conglomerate. Anakin remembered that particular part of the complex well, as he had been invited to study there when he was sixteen. And finally, it was also home to Corellia's largest military base of operations. That building was parallel to the rotunda and was opposite in shape, as it was more of a very tall, slim building. This would be the place they would be for the duration of the trial. Anakin _knew_ that Sifo-Dyas and Xizor were behind all of this. The weapon that had hit the Corellian ship, leaving no physical damage, intrigued Anakin more than just a little. He wanted to know what kind of weapon could do just specific damage to the engines and the nav computer without damaging other parts of the ship as well. It was no weapon that Anakin had ever heard of, which likely meant that it was newly invented. And he had a very strong feeling that Sifo-Dyas' scientists were behind its creation. If that was so, then he had to figure out what this weapon was and what its exact purpose could be. And if there was any place to study ship and weapons, it was Corellia.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Padme asked, noticing he was a thousand miles away. He gave her his trademark half smile.

"I'm fine angel. Have you ever been on a tour of a Corellian Military vessel?" Anakin asked her.

"I don't think so, but I'm sure it's just like any other," she replied. He chuckled.

"Sorry angel, but it's not. I'm sure Bel will give us a tour," he replied.

"Well, I'm sure you're going to have more fun with that than I am. But I'll tag along anyway. I've been told by you that I look very good on your arm," she teased. He smirked.

"That you do," he replied, as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. The ramp lifted, as the passengers filed to their seats. Moments later, the large Corellian vessel left Coruscant and entered hyperspace for the seven hour trip to Corellia.


	3. Part 3 of 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 3! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think! J

The Corellian Conflict: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 3/?

It was as beautiful day in Coronet when they arrived on the landing pad at the Capital Complex

"Wow…Dad, look at those fighters!" Luke called in excitement, as two test models of the new Corellian fighters flew overhead.

"Those are the new Corellian Stealth fighters. They are the next generation in planetary and galactic defense. They are equipped with incredible speed and fire power all while remaining sleek and virtually undetectable to enemy ships until it's too late. And we owe the design and technology to your father, young man," Bel said.

"Wow Daddy…you built those?" Jayden asked, with wide eyes of admiration, as he trotted alongside Natalie with her hand in his.

"Well, it's my design. But Corellia's talented engineers put them together. I wasn't sure who I could trust with the Sentry technology I invented, but after Bandomeer, it became clear we would be needing weapons of Sentry magnitude, larger than just blasters. So, in exchange for my design, the Corellians are building a whole fleet of these for Naboo, Alderaan, and the Jedi," Anakin explained.

"I thought it looked familiar to the one you've been working on at the Temple," Luke said. Anakin nodded. Padme smiled at her husband with pride in her eyes. The fighters were an incredible thing of genius. They were sleek and silver, resembling a Nubian in looks. Colored stripes adorned some of the fighters on the wings, representing either rank or squadron colors. A sleek glass dome protected the pilot and the slot for the Artoo units were equipped with ray shields, something Anakin had come up specifically for Artoo Deetoo. To most pilots, one Artoo unit was the same as another and easily replaceable if one was destroyed. But to the Skywalker's, their Artoo was a member of the family and thus deserved protection too.

"Yes we are quite proud of the new line. In fact, after opening proceedings today, there's a little dinner party I'm having to celebrate the completion of the new fighters. I would like it if you'd all attend. The children are welcome too. The gardens will be open for them to play," Bel said. Anakin glanced at Padme and she smiled.

"We'll be there," Anakin answered.

"That's excellent. My wife and her handmaidens will look after the young ones for you during open arguments," Bel said.

"Thank you Bel," Padme replied. Jayden, Jenna, Kimberly, and Natalie were dropped off at the playground where children of other employees and officials were left with caretakers while their parents were working. Luke, Leia, Mara, and Ryoo went along to observe the trial.

~*~

At the military headquarters, they were led to the judicial wing and to the second courtroom. At the defense bench, Captain Jennings sat as the primary defendant, while his senior staff occupied a bench behind that. Bel took his place beside the Captain, as Padme and Bail also took their places beside him as Senatorial Representatives. On the other side, Xizor sat next to Mylar, his witness to the attack, who claimed he had escaped the ship before its destruction, thanks to his brave people. On Mylar's other side were Xizor's two Senatorial Representatives. The first was none other than Machius Malachai's snobby niece, Marron Malachai of Bespin. She had been serving in the Senate ever since her uncle's arrest, thanks to Anakin and Padme. Next to her sat a very pale blue Twi'lek male. Senator Bak Cyndar of Ryloth. And he was just as corrupt as Xizor and Marron were. Anakin, the other Jedi, and the kids sat behind the defense bench and all rose, as the judge entered.

"You may be seated. I'm Judge Mathy," the man said.

"We will hear open arguments for today. Beginning tomorrow, the prosecution will present its case and call witnesses. Once they rest their case, the defense will have their chance to present their case and call witnesses. Closing arguments will commence and the jury will deliberate. Military justice is swift. Each party will have one day to present their case and interrogate witnesses. The jury may enter," he said to the court officer. The jury of twelve random military personnel were each selected from a different planet. They seated themselves quickly.

"Prince Xizor, you may begin your opening argument," the judge said. Xizor stood up and walked to the front, facing the jurors and spectators. His predatory gaze rested on Padme for a moment, before he glanced away.

"A terrible tragedy has brought us all here today. Forty Falleen military personnel were murdered when their ship was fired upon by a Corellian vessel by the orders of Captain Jared Jennings. The Corellian vessel was in restricted Falleen space and they have committed what would be considered an act of war against my planet. But the Falleen are a civilized people and we wish to only punish those responsible for this heinous act, rather than Corellia as a whole. Someone must be punished for these murders and it must be Captain Jennings and his senior crew members," Xizor stated, before he took his seat.

"Senator Iblis, you may proceed," the judge said. Bel stood and moved to the front of the room.

"What happened to the Falleen ship and its crew was truly tragic. But they did fire on the Corellian vessel first. And despite what the prosecution will tell you, the Corellian vessel fired only a stun blast in response that could in no way have destroyed the Falleen vessel. While captain Jennings should be disciplined for his rash actions, he should not be charged with a capital crime. There is much more going on here than we can see and the prosecution's case is circumstantial at best," Bel concluded, as he took his seat.

"Opening arguments have been made. Prince Xizor, you and your delegates will proceed with your argument at O eight hundred tomorrow morning. Until then, the defendant and his senior crew are remanded to lockup. Dismissed," the judge ordered.

"Good luck to all of you tomorrow. You'll need it," Xizor said smugly, as he and his constituents filed out.

"Ugh…what I wouldn't give to wipe that smug smirk off his ugly green face," Padme growled.

"Don't worry. We'll get the chance. I'm positive that your Dad and Zia will find the evidence we need to blow Xizor out of the water," Anakin replied.

"I hope so," she replied, as they filed out too.

~*~

The children scampered into the suite that had been provided to them for the duration of their stay.

"Go get ready for dinner," Padme called to them, as she and Anakin found the Master bedroom, finding that their travel cases had been placed there already. Anakin gazed out the panoramic window, taking in the gorgeous sight of the sun setting over Coronet. Padme was by his side and slid her arms around his waist. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm guessing you didn't like the feelings you were getting in the courtroom today," Padme ventured. He glanced down at her.

"Media saturation over this story hasn't helped. The jurors don't have a favorable view of Captain Jennings to begin with. I really hope Zia and your dad can find that evidence. If the Captain is convicted, it won't bode well for any of us," Anakin said.

"What are you sensing?" she asked.

"Like this is just the beginning. Like Corellia is the staging ground for something bigger," he replied. Padme didn't like the ominous tone in her husband's voice. Sifo-Dyas was planning something bigger; she knew it too. She could feel it through her husband. She shivered, as she remembered the way the Sith Master had forced her to stare into his eyes that day on Bandomeer, as he held her in his iron grip. He had been staring straight into her soul, feeding off the light inside her. And she had seen his blackened soul for the frightening thing it was. He had let her see his deepest, blackest desires. The destruction of hundreds of planets by his hand with the use of horrible weapons. Billions of people murdered senselessly. The Jedi Temple burning. Jedi hunted down and murdered by his android army. Her own captivity to him, on display as his trophy and her husband as his other trophy, carrying out his every order long with her children as well. She had woken up more than once last year screaming in terror, as she relived his visions. Anakin was the only one that knew about what she had seen. She hated the nightmares, not only for herself, but Anakin as well, for they haunted both of them. She shook her head, trying to free herself from the memory of Sifo-Dyas' yellow stare piercing through her. She filled her head with the wonderful memories that she had shared with her husband and family over the years, just as he had taught her and the nightmarish daydream faded away. Her breathing calmed and she released her fisted grip that she had on her husband's tunic. His strong arms encircled her in a protective shell and the fury in his eyes was carefully restrained and reserved for the Sith Master. Her nightmares were a very difficult thing for her husband to cope with.

"I'm okay," she promised.

"I want to kill him for putting you through this," Anakin growled, as he balled his fist, his knuckles turning white.

"Don't let him do this. It's exactly what he wants. He wants you to act on your anger," Padme replied.

"I…I know. I don't think I can keep these nightmares between us any longer. I have to tell Grandfather and Father. I am afraid of what I might do if I don't," he said softly. She nodded.

"I agree. We can't let him control us like this," Padme replied, as she held his face in her hands.

"I know. But seeing you frightened and not being able to do anything about it is excruciating for me," he said.

"I know. But I'm fine, I promise. Your love chases all the bad away," she told him.

"Are you sure you feel like going out tonight? We can stay in if you'd rather. I'm sure Bel would understand," he said. She shook her head .

"No, I want to go. The distraction will be good for us. We both need to relax and unwind," she replied. He nodded in agreement.

"Besides," she began, as she opened her travel case.

"If we go tonight, I get to dazzle you in this little number," she replied, as she held up a slinky little black dress. He whistled and wrapped her arms around her.

"You do know how to tempt me, my sexy little star nymph, though you could be wearing a sack and you'd still take my breath away," he said, before he pointed to the dress.

"But with you wearing this, I'll barely be capable of coherent thought," he replied, as he pulled her close. She nuzzled her nose to his own, as her lips landed on his.

"Are you trying to charm me, my Jedi?" she asked playfully.

"Always. Is it working?" he asked. She smirked and tilted her head to the side, before planting her lips on his. She moved her lips over his in a passionate rhythm, her tongue dueling with his own, before she released her lips.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked sultrily.

"Yeah, I'll take that as a resounding yes," he replied. She giggled.

"Come on. We better get ready. The kids are probably getting hungry," Padme said. He nodded, as they went about dressing for the evening.

~*~

"Read 'em and weep, sweetheart," the scoundrel said, as he slapped his cards down on the table. The dark blonde haired woman smirked.

"Wow…what a hand. Too bad it's not enough to beat mine," she replied, as she showed her cards. The dingy, drunken man's mouth dropped open and he slammed his fist down on the table. She scooped the credits toward her, as the loud, rowdiness of the Cantina drifted around them.

"Cheatin' whore!" he screamed, as he drew his blaster. But she was faster and the man fell backwards with a laser bolt burned into his forehead. No one in the criminal infested Cantina seemed to notice much. The beautiful woman pocketed her winnings and holstered her blaster. Lauren Solo, once a bright student of engineering, loved her thrilling life and dangerous career. Her father, a smuggler and con artist had taught her everything she knew. When she had attended the engineering program at the University at sixteen, she had been on the right track for a couple of years when her father went to Kessel. But the lure the life she'd lived with her father called to her again with a lucrative smuggling opportunity and she left school. She ran with a rough crowd, pulling scams, smuggling anything of value, and stealing people blind of their hard earned money. Her life had also included smoking, drinking, and a lot of sexual partners. Her son Han had been the result of one of her one night stands, seventeen years ago. But she never regretted him. She had been responsible during her pregnancy, giving up smoking and liquor for the duration. She left the rough crowd that she ran with in favor of working on her own, freelancing. When Han was a baby, she met Calin Calrissian, a wealthy business man on Bespin. She became one of his operatives and still was to this day involved in Bespin's vast lucrative underworld of smuggling. Calin had gone on the straight and narrow, though they still kept in contact, for Han and Calin's son, Lando, were good friends. Lauren knew this was the wrong kind of life for her son, but the allure of it was too great. Lauren loved Han very much, but this was the only way of life she really knew.

"Geez Mom, did you have to pop him?" seventeen-year-old Han asked, as he waited outside for her.

"It was him or me, sweetie," she replied, as she lit a death stick and took a long drag on it.

"How much did you get?" Han asked.

"Ten thousand," she replied nonchalantly, like it was chunk change.

"Do we hafta go to this stupid ritzy party tonight?" he whined.

"Of course. Senator Iblis is an old friend from back in the day when I was a student. Besides, Corellia's richest fools will be there," she replied.

"He wouldn't have invited you if he knew what you do now," Han reminded, but his mother ignored that little fact.

"Did you stack the decks like I asked?" she questioned, as if it was a household chore or something. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, the cards on tables two, three, and five will go in your favor," he replied.

"We'll make a fortune tonight. And that doesn't count the payment I'll be getting from that snooty Falleen prince for the weapons chemicals we smuggled off Corellia for him a couple weeks ago," Lauren said.

"Mom, you know I go along with all your schemes, but this one with the Falleen scum bothers me. We're giving weapons to the enemy! It's treason!" Han exclaimed.

"It's just business Han. Loyalty always goes to the highest bidder and that green fool threw a lot of and I mean A LOT of money at us for this one. I couldn't turn it down," she replied.

"All you think about is money!" Han grumbled.

"Sweetie…everything I do is for us," she promised.

"No, it's not! You do it for yourself. You're playin' with fire with this one! Yur gonna get us killed one of these days!" Han lashed out.

"Watch your tone," she warned. He snorted.

"Baby…it will be fine, I promise. I've got things under control and once I get the money, you'll have what you need to give the Falcon a complete overhaul. I promise," she said.

"Fine. Let's just get this stupid party over with," Han grumbled.

~*~

Bel was positive he had her this time. His hand was almost impossible to beat.

"I think I'm about to end your winning streak, honey," he said, as he showed his hand. Lauren smirked.

"You always were the toughest competitor on the Sabaac tables, Bel. But I'm afraid this was just destined to be my night," she said, as she revealed her winning hand. The other players groaned and threw their cards down. Bel chuckled.

"Unbelievable…I guess you're right. This just isn't my night," he replied, conceding to her victory.

"It's been good seeing you again, Lauren. And that boy of yours! I can't believe his seventeen. Handsome you man," Bel mentioned.

"Thank you Bel. He's my pride and joy," she said aloud. "The only thing I've ever done right," she thought silently.

"Where did he run off to anyway?" Bel asked.

"Oh, he probably went out to the gardens for some fresh air," she replied.

"Another hand?" she suggested.

"No. you've cleaned me out enough for one night," Bel replied, as he spotted Anakin and Padme mingling a little.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to a couple of my friends," Bel said. Lauren stood and followed Bel's gaze. As her eyes rested on the man with a beautiful, petite brunette on his arm, her heart nearly stopped. Lauren stiffened, as Bel waved him over.

"I hope you two are enjoying yourselves," Bel said. They nodded.

"We are," Padme replied.

"Yeah, and the kids seem to be having a lot of fun in the gardens," Anakin added.

"Good. I'd like you both to meet an old friend of mine. Lauren, this is…" Bel began, but Lauren finished his sentence.

"Anakin Skywalker. We've met before," Lauren said.

"We have?" Anakin asked. Lauren bristled, as it seemed that he didn't even remember her.

"Lauren Solo. We became friends during the summer course we attended at the University, years ago," she reminded him.

"Right…I remember now. Wow, I guess it's been a long time," he mentioned.

"Too long," she replied.

"It's good to see you again. This is my wife Padme. Angel, this is Lauren Solo, an old friend," he introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Padme said pleasantly.

"Likewise," Lauren lied.

"Well, I guess it's a small galaxy. There is a Senate matter I'd like to get your opinion on, Padme, if you have a minute," Bel said.

"Of course. I'll be right back sweetheart," Padme replied. He nodded and kissed her tenderly.

"Don't go far. I still owe you a dance," he called.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten, handsome," she called back.

"So…how have you been?" Anakin asked. Lauren could barely think straight, as he stood before her all these years. He was even more breathtaking now than he had been when they were teenagers. She had fallen in love only once in her life and it had been with him. But their relationship that summer had never gone as far as she wanted. They had partied at clubs together and even made out a few times. But he would never carry it further. And it was because he was a good man. He knew he was leaving Corellia at the end of the summer and didn't want to lead her on. But she had held onto the foolish hope that he would come back and see her. But he hadn't. He left to become a Jedi and had moved on with someone else. She was incredibly beautiful, of course, as well as kind and apparently from what she could gather, a wonderful mother.

"Lauren?" he asked, noticing her far away expression. She snapped back to reality.

"I've…been all right. You look like you're doing well too," she replied.

"I am. You look disappointed," he replied.

"What? No…not disappointed, just surprised. I never thought you to be the type to settle down. We used to party pretty hard that summer you were here," she mentioned.

"Yeah, but things change. I met Padme and I've never been happier. We just celebrated our fourteenth wedding anniversary about six months ago," he replied.

"Wow…congratulations. That's wonderful," she said, as a lump rose in her throat.

"I guess things change. You told me that you weren't ready for a relationship that summer," Lauren said quietly.

"I wasn't; not at sixteen anyway. For the next three years after that, my father spent it getting me ready for the trials. Then I met Padme when I was nineteen. The moment our eyes met, my life changed forever," he said wistfully, as he stole a glance at his wife across the room.

"But enough about me. What about you?" he asked.

"I've been fine. I have a son," she replied.

"Really? You're married too?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No. Han's father and I were never together. It was kind of a one night stand, but I don't regret my baby. He's seventeen now. I was only eighteen when I had him, but he's the best thing that ever happened to me. You mentioned kids too," she replied. Anakin smiled.

"Yep. Five," he answered. Her eyes widened.

"Wow…five? Five children. She's so tiny. I can't imagine her having one, much less five," Lauren said, referring to Padme.

"Yeah, she is. But she's tougher than she looks. She actually carried two sets of twins. Our first set of twins, Luke and Leia, are thirteen. Our middle daughter, Kimberly, is eleven, and our youngest twins, Jayden and Jenna, are ten," he replied proudly.

"You sound like you have everything you want," she replied.

"Yeah, I'm really lucky I make sure I never take them for granted. They're everything to me, just like you said with your son. What about you? Is there someone special in your life?" he asked.

"There was, but it didn't work out," Lauren replied. But Anakin missed her implication, as Padme and Bel returned.

"Hey," Anakin said, as he slid his arm around her waist.

"Can I buy a round of drinks?" Bel asked.

"I'll take one. Make it a double," Lauren replied.

"We'll join you too, right after I get a dance with my handsome Jedi husband," Padme said. Bel chuckled.

"We'll see you on the second round," Bel said.

"Coming Lauren?" he asked, snapping her from her gaze, which was locked on Anakin.

"Huh? Oh, yes," she replied, as she followed. Both Anakin and Bel missed her jealous stare she had reserved for Padme. But Padme had seen in, getting the clear message she was sending. She trusted her husband completely, but this Lauren woman was trouble. That was something she was positive of…

~*~

_In the next chapter, the Skywalker kids meet Han Solo. Lauren pines over Anakin and the trial continues. All this and much more to come! __J_


	4. Part 4 of 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 3! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, as always. J

I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. There's lots of fun, action, danger, and romance in store. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

The Corellian Conflict: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 4/?

"Gotcha Kimmy," Luke said, as he pulled back the brush, revealing his little sister. She pouted."How come you always find me first?" Kimberly whined.

"Well, don't tell anybody, but you're my favorite sister and I like it when you help me find the others," Luke told her. Her eyes lit up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep. Hop on and let's find everyone else," Luke said, as he lifted her onto his back.

~*~

Jayden squirmed around in the brush. Hide and seek wasn't his favorite game. He thought it was boring. It usually was just a big contest between Luke and Leia to see who could outwit the other. His attention perked when he saw Natalie sitting by the fountain. Usually they found a hiding place together, but Leia, being her bossy self, made them split up. Jayden felt the heat rise to his cheeks, as he looked at her. She was so pretty. He knew he really wasn't supposed to like girls yet and truthfully, he didn't. Leia and Jenna were annoying, even though he loved them anyway. Kimberly was sweet to him, so he didn't mind her at all. But the other female padawans in the Temple were down right irritating; always giggling and looking at him. They always tried to get close to him too. Natalie was different though. When she giggled and tried to be close to him, he got butterflies in his stomach. Yep, he was pretty sure he loved her. Most adults told him that he was too young to know what love was. But that was the great thing about his parents. They seemed like they understood his feelings for Natalie, even as young as they were. They always told him that love was absolutely everything. He watched Natalie toss a coin into the fountain and as she turned her head, he noticed that she was crying. And his heart nearly broke in two.

"Natalie…" he said, as he ran to her.

"Oh Jayden…" she cried. He noticed her skinned knee.

"You got hurt," he said, as he knelt down beside her.

"I tripped, but that's not why I'm crying," she replied. Jayden took her hand and she looked into the blue eyes.

"What's wrong Nat?" he asked.

"Mommy has been sick lately. Daddy and I are really worried," Natalie cried. Jayden sat beside her and hugged her tightly.

"There's something wrong, but the doctors don't know what," Natalie explained.

"How come she hasn't told my Mom? She needs to see the Temple healers. They can help better than regular doctors can," Jayden said.

"I know and Daddy wants her to. But Mommy says no. She says it's nothing and it will pass. But it won't Jay. She's really sick and I don't know what to do," Natalie sobbed. Jayden stood up.

"Come on, let's go find my Mom and Dad. They can help," Jayden insisted.

"But I promised Mommy I wouldn't tell anyone," Natalie replied.

"My Mom says that it's okay to break a promise if it's gonna save someone's life. And we can do it together. In fact, I'll tell them and take the blame. Everyone knows I have a big mouth," he joked, making her giggle.

"Thanks Jayden, but I can tell them, as long as you're with me," she replied. He took her hand.

"It'll be okay Nat. I'm always going to be here for you," he said.

Natalie threw her arms around him and Jayden's cheek's reddened. They joined hands and trekked back toward the garden exit.

~*~

"Ha…I found you!" Luke called proudly. Leia glared at him, as she hopped down out of the tree.

"You got lucky, laser brain," she replied.

"Come on Leia. In a tree? I think you're losing your touch," he teased. Leia growled and Luke gulped nervously, as she stamped her foot down.

"You take that back!" she demanded. Luke smirked and put Kimberly down.

"You gotta catch me first!" Luke called, as he pulled her ponytail and ran.

"Uh oh…" Jayden said, as he watched his older sister get red in the face.

"Let's get out of here, before she blows a gasket," Jayden told Natalie, as they went inside in search of his parents.

"Take cover!" Jenna joked.

"You are so dead when I get my hands on you…Lukie Pukie!" Leia yelled, as she gave chase.

"Wow…she's really mad. Luke's in trouble," Mara said in amusement. Suddenly, they heard someone yell at Leia for colliding into them and they all ran to see what had happened.

~*~

"Come back here Luke!" Leia called.

"Geez…girls are soooo slow," he teased. She glared at him.

"You're so mean! I'm telling Daddy!" Leia called.

"Fine. Be a tattle tale!" Luke called back. He knew his father would chide him for teasing Leia, even though she was being a baby, but it was worth the lecture, in his opinion. Leia was so bossy sometimes.

"Don't think I won't! All I have to do is cry and Daddy will yell at you!" Leia threatened, as she started to tear up.

"Aw…Leia, that's not fair. You know I didn't mean it. Don't cry," he pleaded. Her tears worked, as she noticed he had stopped. She smirked.

"Gotcha now," Leia said, as she ran toward him. Unfortunately, she ploughed right into another, bigger boy and was knocked down.

"Hey…watch it, short stuff!" the older boy snapped.

"Leia, are you okay?" Luke asked.

"No," she sniffed.

"Should have been watching where you were going, dummy," Han goaded. Leia gasped.

"I'm not a dummy! You ran into me!" she yelled. He scoffed.

"Whatever," he replied, as he started to walk off.

"Hey, aren't you going to apologize or are you too rude?" Leia asked.

"I don't apologize, especially not to spoiled little princesses' like you," Han replied.

"Spoiled? Well, at least I'm not a scruffy looking urchin," Leia spat back.

"That's not nice Leia. Mom wouldn't be happy if she knew you were being mean," Luke scolded, as Han glared at them.

"He started it. Besides, Mom isn't here. And if you tell her, I'll tell Daddy you pulled my hair and were mean to me," Leia threatened. Luke sighed. He could never win with her. She was impossible. Neither of them were really acting their age at all right now.

"Scruffy? Just who do you think you are, you little brat!" Han growled.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Nerfherder," Leia spat back. Luke sighed deeply again.

"I apologize for my sister. My name is Luke and her name is Leia," he said.

"Don't apologize for me Luke," Leia snapped.

"I'm Han. But I don't have time to stand around and play with a bunch of babies. See you around, Luke. Later, Ms. Bossy Pants," Han said, as he walked away. Leia fumed.

"My name is LEIA, your Nerf!" she called back. Han chuckled.

"I like Ms. Bossy Pants better," he laughed. Leia growled.

"Ugh…what a jerk!" she cried.

"Calm down Leia. You were really rude," Luke chided.

"Well, he was mean too!" Leia said.

"_Even if he was kind of cute,"_ she added silently, as she walked off.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"I'm going to find that boy and make him apologize," Leia said.

"Let it go, Leia," Luke replied.

"Not a chance, laser brain," she replied. Luke rolled his eyes and then shrugged. At least she wasn't going to run to Dad and tell him that a boy had been mean to her. He knew her game. She always omitted all the details about how she was mean back. The sad thing was that their Dad fell for it every time.

"Hey Skywalker…are you up for a spar?" Mara asked.

"Sure," he replied. Kimberly sat by the fountain to watch them.

~*~

Padme giggled, as her husband twirled her again, before spinning her back and pressing her body close to his, leaving no daylight between them. They swayed slowly, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Love flowed effortlessly and wordlessly between them. Padme's heart quickened, as her husband's lips drew closer to hers. Even after all these years, his kiss still excited her and still left her body tingling all over. She kissed him back, her lips moving with his in a passionate rhythm. Padme laid her head on his shoulder. She suddenly noticed Lauren's envious stare boring through them. She turned her head the other way and tucked it beneath her husband's chin, before sliding her arms around him in a tight squeeze. She wanted to scold herself, as the silly, old self conscious Padme was rearing her head. She never had and never would doubt her husband's love and devotion to her. Lauren didn't have a chance in Sith hell. Still, her own insecurities sometimes got the best of her.

"You're the only woman I could ever love or ever want to be with, angel," he said aloud, sensing her thoughts.

"I know. I'm being silly again. I know that you only want me," she replied.

"Good. I'm glad you know that. But a little proof never hurt anything," he said, as he captured her lips in his own. Padme's eyes closed, as she gave into the passion between them. Their hearts joined and Padme went limp in his arms, as he whispered words of love to her through their bond. It was magical, just as always. He finally broke the kiss and she sucked air into her starved lungs.

"Wow…" she said dreamily, as she cuddled against his chest. Sure enough, Lauren had looked away with a scowl on her face, while Bel remained oblivious to her distraction.

~*~

Bel watched Lauren down another scotch.

"Keep them coming," she told the bartender.

"You're really kicking them back tonight," Bel mentioned.

"I like feeling numb," Lauren mumbled. Bel kept noticing her gaze drifting in the same direction. He followed it and noticed it was on Anakin.

"You never told me you knew Anakin Skywalker," Bel said.

"It never came up," Lauren replied.

"You know, glaring at Padme isn't going to make her burst into flames," Bel half joked. Lauren set her drink down.

"It's that obvious, huh?" she asked.

"Lauren, you're my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt. If you're holding out the hope that he'll stray from his vows to his wife, then you're going to be hurt in the end," Bel stated.

"I know. Why would he want the riffraff when he has the Queen," Lauren replied.

"You're in love with him," Bel stated.

"I have been for years. I accepted it when he left to become a Jedi and I guess I was never really prepared to see him again, especially with a wife and kids," Lauren replied.

"Yes, and you need to accept it," Bel advised.

"Easier said than done," Lauren replied, as she took another sip of her drink.

~*~

"Hey Bail, where did Breha go?" Padme asked, as they sat down on his table.

"I took her up to our room. She wasn't feeling well," Bail replied.

"Is everything okay? Maybe she should see a doctor in the morning," Padme suggested.

"Mommy's already seen all the doctors, but she's still sick, because they don't know what's wrong," Natalie chirped, as she and Jayden stood before them.

"Natalie…" Bail said.

"I'm sorry Daddy, but Mommy isn't getting better," Natalie cried, as her father lifted her onto his knee.

"Breha's been ill? For how long?" Padme asked. Bail sighed.

"A couple months," he replied.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Padme questioned.

"She doesn't want to worry anyone. She's being very stubborn about it. The doctors can't give a diagnosis. They really don't know what's wrong with her," Bail said, worry lacing his voice.

"You need to have Breha on the first transport back to Coruscant tomorrow morning. She needs to see Bant," Anakin insisted.

"I've already suggested it, but she keeps putting it off and she won't slow down in her work at all," Bail replied.

"Bail, you need to go talk to her. Convince her that it's the best thing for her and your family. Tell her if she won't do it for herself…then she needs to do it for Natalie," Padme said. He nodded.

"I'll go talk with her. Will you look after Natalie for a bit?" he asked.

"Natalie can come spend the night with the kids. You take care of your wife tonight," Anakin said. Bail nodded.

"Thank you both for being such good friends. I'll see you in the morning, Princess," Bail said, as he dropped a kiss to her head.

"Night Daddy. Will you tell Mommy that I love her?" Natalie asked. Bail smiled.

"Of course," he replied.

"Come on you two. Let's go get you ready for bed," Padme suggested.

"Okay," they chorused.

"I'll go round up the others and we'll be up soon," Anakin said, as he kissed her tenderly. As Anakin was on his way out, he ran into Luke, Kimberly, and Jenna.

"Hi Dad," Luke said.

"Hey, I was just coming to get you guys. Mommy already took Jay and Nat upstairs. Where's Leia?" he asked, noticing her absence. Luke winced.

"Well, we were chasing each other and another boy ran into Leia as she was running. He was older and made Leia mad when he wouldn't apologize. So she went looking for him to get her apology," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"What was this boy's name?" Anakin asked.

"He said his name was Han," Luke replied.

"Well, if you're looking for my Han, he's probably tinkering in with the ship in the docking bay," Lauren said.

"Han is your son?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, come on. I'll take you to my ship. And I'll even make him apologize to your daughter," Lauren replied.

"Well, I'm not sure that will be necessary. Leia's a little headstrong," Anakin said. Luke snorted.

"A little," he mumbled incredulously

"She doesn't exactly let things go when she should sometimes," Anakin added.

"Maybe, but Han can be a little rude. He hates when I make him come to these parties, so he's a little irritable tonight," Lauren replied. Anakin smiled.

"Kids," he said.

"Yeah…your children are beautiful, by the way," Lauren mentioned.

"Thank you," he replied, as they rounded the corner toward the docking bay.

~*~

"There you are," Leia accused, as she stared up at him. Han looked down at her from the top of his ship.

"Well, Princess Bossy. You just couldn't stay away, could you? Of course you couldn't. Not from a gorgeous guy like me," Han boasted. Leia scoffed.

"Hardly. I followed your smell here and I'm not leaving until you apologize for being a jerk," Leia replied. Han hopped down from the ship's hull.

"Well, you're going to be waiting for a long time, Princess," he retorted. Leia fumed. He was so infuriating! Fine, if he wanted to play that way, she was game.

"Is this your ship?" Leia asked. Han smiled with pride.

"Sure is. Ain't she a beauty?" he asked. Leia shrugged.

"Kind of looks like a hunk of junk to me, especially compared to all my Daddy's ships," Leia retorted. Han glared daggers at her.

"This ship may not look like much, sister, but she's the fastest ship in the galaxy. Bet your Daddy couldn't fly her," Han retorted.

"Ha! Daddy is the best star pilot in the galaxy. It was _his_ design they used for the new Mach Stealth fighters, after all," Leia bragged.

"Yeah, those aren't so great," Han lied. They really were amazing ships, but he wasn't about to admit that to her.

"So, do you live on Corellia?" Leia asked curiously.

"We're from Corellian, but we travel a lot," Han replied.

"Doing what?" Leia asked. Han paused.

"My Mom does a lot of freelance work," Han replied.

"Where's your Dad?" Leia asked.

"Don't have one," Han answered back quickly.

"Oh," Leia said regrettably.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be. You can't miss what you never had, can you?" he asked, rhetorically. Leia nodded mutely. Maybe Han wasn't so bad. Leia knew she usually let her temper get the best of her. Her mother was always warning her about it. And then, Leia couldn't imagine not having a father. Her father was always there for her; always teaching her things and protecting her. Han didn't have that and her heart went out to him. Her mother would tell her that the right thing to do would be to show him kindness and forget their differences. And her father would tell her to be compassionate to others.

"Look, I'm sorry I was so mean in the gardens. I shouldn't have yelled and called you names. It was wrong. My mom and dad wouldn't be very impressed with my behavior right now," Leia said. Disappointing her loving parents was Leia's worst fear. Han shrugged.

"S'okay. I'm sorry for being a jerk and knocking you down," Han replied. Leia was about to say something else, when a voice startled her.

"I'm looking for your mother, kid. Where is she?" Xizor demanded. Leia glared at the Prince. He was a very bad man. She could sense it.

"She ain't here," Han shrugged.

"I know that, you stupid brat. Where is she?" he demanded.

"I don't know. I'm not her keeper, you green freak," Han spat back.

"Watch your tone, boy. I'm not someone you should cross," Xizor spat, as he left, continuing his search for Lauren.

"Your Mom is friends with Xizor's?" Leia asked.

"More like business associates," Han replied.

"He's a bad man. Daddy says he's dangerous," Leia said. Han shrugged.

"Yeah, he's a jerk, but it's just business," Han replied. Leia looked skeptically.

"There you are Leia," she heard her father call.

"Hi Daddy!" she chirped.

"Han, are you being nice to Leia?" Lauren asked.

"Yes. He apologize and I apologized too," Leia replied politely.

"_You_ apologized?" Luke asked in amazement. Leia stamped her foot.

"Why's that so hard to believe, laser brain?" she challenged.

"All right you two, that's enough. Mom's upstairs waiting for us. Let's go," Anakin said.

"It's nice to meet you, Han," Anakin called. Han nodded, slightly intimidated, as the "Chosen One" stood before him, though he would _never_ admit that.

"You too, Sir," he replied politely.

"Bye Han!" Leia called.

"Bye!" he called back.

"Good night Lauren," Anakin said.

"Good night Anakin," Lauren replied, as she gazed at him, until he was gone…


	5. Part 5 of 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think.

The Corellian Conflict: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 5/?

Padme sat at the vanity, brushing out her long curls. Anakin, as always, admired her beauty and the way her short, light blue nightgown clung to her gorgeous curves. Padme set her brush down and stood up, turning to her husband. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm just worried about Breha. Why didn't she tell me she is sick?" Padme wondered.

"She probably didn't want to worry you. And she's probably in a little bit of denial too. She's going to be fine though. She'll be on her way to see the best healers in the galaxy in the morning," Anakin told her. Padme nodded and their lips met with sweet passion.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep. We have an early morning," he said.

"Yes. We get to listen to Xizor lie through his teeth all day long," Padme replied.

"Yes, but the day after that, we get to discredit him and all his witnesses," Anakin replied.

"What if we can't?" she asked. There was a good possibility that they wouldn't find their proof.

"Then we'll at least give the jury evidence that suggests that Xizor's argument doesn't give enough reasonable doubt to convict," Anakin replied, as they climbed into bed.

"Everything will be set right, you'll see, angel," he assured her. Padme cuddled against him and rested atop his chest. Safe and warm in his protective, strong arms, she quickly fell asleep. Anakin was not far behind her.

~*~

Padme hugged Breha tightly, as they stood on the landing pad the next morning. The only thing any doctors had been able to tell her was that she wasn't contagious.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you," Breha said.

"It's okay. You were just scared. You'll get the best care possible in the Temple and you'll be better in no time," Padme assured her. Breha nodded and hugged her young daughter.

"Be good for Daddy, my little one," Breha said.

"I'll miss you Mommy," Natalie said sadly.

"I'll miss you too," Breha said, as she fell into her husband's arms.

"We'll be home with you soon," Bail assured her. She nodded and they shared a tender kiss. Breha boarded the transport and it took off. They would now drop the children off with the caretakers and be off to the courtroom for trial.

~*~

Lauren held her head, as she stumbled to the door in her robe. She had definitely overdone it on the booze last night. She answered the persistent knocking and was surprised to see Prince Xizor behind it.

"Prince Xizor, what can I do for you?" Lauren asked, as he invited himself in. The door slid closed and he turned to her.

"I need you and your brat to get rid of some evidence," he stated.

"I've already done my planet a great disservice by helping you. I've committed treason by smuggling for you. Han and I are smugglers. We don't destroy evidence," Lauren said.

"Not even for ten million credits?" Xizor asked, with a smirk. Lauren's eyes widened.

"Ten million?" she asked. Xizor nodded.

"In advance," Xizor replied.

"What exactly do you need us to destroy?" Lauren asked.

"Documents and holo recording disks. It is imperative that Skywalker and his friends never get their hands on this information. It would ruin me. That is why I am offering ten million in advance, with the promise of an additional five million upon completion of the task," Xizor said. Lauren smirked.

"That's a hard deal to refuse," Lauren replied.

"You would be a fool if you did refuse. There are many others willing to throw out their morals in a heartbeat for this kind of money," Xizor mentioned, indicating that he would find someone else if need be.

"Fine. You've got yourself a deal. Han and I will destroy the information. Do you have it with you?" she asked. He scoffed.

"I'm not a bloody fool. I've hidden it in a locked case in the storage compartment of my ship," he said, handing her a key.

"Open the case and destroy the contents. If you mess this up, you and your son will have a price on your head so high that you won't be able to set foot near a civilized system for the rest of your lives," Xizor growled.

"Relax, your worship. Han and I are good at what we do; the best in fact. Your incriminating little discs will get fried…after I get my ten million in advance. I have a boy to provide for, you know," she replied smugly. Xizor smirked and reached inside his cloak. He pulled out a card and placed it in her palm.

"After you retrieve the case, find a currency station and place this in the card reader. Press the code 7-5-5-3 into the pad and the money will be wired into your account," Xizor stated. She smirked and pocketed the card.

"Pleasure doing business with you," she said. He smirked.

"Yes…I have that effect on women. Perhaps when all this messy business is over, we can get together for a drink…at my residence," he leered.

"I look forward to it," she replied, as he made his exit. She waited a few minutes.

"Han…time to get up now!" she called. They had work to do.

~*~

"Captain Jennings, is it or is it not true that you ordered your crew to fire on the Falleen cruiser?" Xizor questioned, as he approached the Captain who sat at the witness stand.

"Yes, but it was only a warning shot. It should have stunned them," the Captain argued.

"A simple yes or no answer will suffice. You fired on the Falleen ship with malicious intent and murdered forty of my people, didn't you?" Xizor yelled.

"Objection! He's badgering the witness!" Bel argued.

"Sustained. Changed your line of question, counselor," the Judge ordered.

"Of course. Tell me Captain, do you have a drinking problem?" Xizor asked.

"Objection! The Captain's personal life has no relevance," Padme stated.

"Your honor, the question goes to prove state of mind of the defendant," Xizor argued.

"I'll allow it. Answer the question Captain Jennings," the Judge ordered.

"I enjoy a few social drinks during my evenings," the Captain answered.

"Really? Because I was give a very interesting recording of you last night. I present to you, the Falleen's exhibit A," Xizor said, as he handed the holo disc to the judge

"Objection your honor. The defense has no knowledge of this evidence," Bail argued.

"I only just acquired it this morning, your honor," Xizor argued.

"The jury will see the recording," the judge decided, as his court officer placed the disc into a holo projector.

"What you're about to see if a simple security recording of the Captain's social ventures in the public lounge last night. We release him on bond and this is what he does," Xizor presented. The images were shameful, showing the drunken Captain stumbling around and yelling about filthy Falleen bastards. Padme, Bel, and Bail were horrified. They were trying to save this man's life and he had gone and made it even harder for them to do so. The Captain looked ashamed as well.

"I think this recording more than proves malicious intent on the Captain's part," Xizor said in disgust.

"No further questions for this witness," Xizor said, as he returned to his seat.

"You may step down. Call your next witness," the judge ordered.

"The prosecution rests, your honor. The Captain's little escapade last night has more than proved our case," Xizor replied.

"Very well. We are in recess until tomorrow," the judge dismissed. Bel glared at the Captain and removed the Captain's bars from his uniform.

"I am recommending you for dishonorable discharge, Captain. If we perform a miracle and somehow get you a not guilty verdict out of this, dishonorable discharge may not be the only punishment you're looking at. Your superiors will probably court marshal you for this! You've disgraced the entire Corellian military! You bond has been revoked," Bel said, as the Captain was taken into custody.

~*~

Anakin led Padme to the lift. Bail had stayed behind to try and calm Bel down. They were returning to their room to change before they went to get the kids. This afternoon, the new Correllian stealth fighters were being presented to the public and the Holonet was already swarming the place. Bel had asked Anakin to be present, as much of the credit was being attributed to him. He had reluctantly agreed. The lift closed and Padme sighed, as she leaned against her husband.

"Things aren't looking in our favor," she mentioned.

"Thanks to the Captain's idiocy. Xizor's going to get his way unless we can prove he was involved by tomorrow morning," Anakin replied.

"Do you think Daddy and Zia will find what we need by then?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, angel. But no matter what happens, I am sure about this," he replied, as he lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers in a tender, sweet kiss. She smiled.

"Me too and I'll always be sure of our love too," she said, as the lift reached their floor.

~*~

Han stormed through the ship, as his mother sat at the data console, destroying Xizor's evidence.

"This is wrong Mom! We've done some shady things before, but we've never committed treason!" Han yelled.

"Han, he paid me enough to set us for life! Now stop throwing a tantrum and start helping me," Lauren snapped. Han glared at her, but sat down and picked up a disc.

"I don't like this anymore than you do. It's just business," she replied.

"Yeah right," Han mumbled.

"Here, take this box of scrapped data and put it in the trash compactor," Lauren said. Han pocketed the disc he was holding without thinking about it. He carried the box down the ramp and unknowingly, the disc slipped from his pocket and fell to the floor in the corridor…

~*~

The docking bay was bustling with social activity that afternoon. One of the stealth fighters was on display and drinks were being served.

"Wow…this is quite an event. I'm so proud of you," Padme gushed. Anakin smiled.

"Thanks angel, but I think the credit goes to Corellia's engineering team. They did an amazing thing with my design," he said.

"Exactly. Your design. They're amazing," Padme told him.

"She's right. I daresay your design will revolutionize the Republic's military fleet," Lauren said, as she approached with a drink in hand.

"Hello Lauren," Anakin said politely.

"Anakin," she greeted with a nod, ignoring Padme completely, as they approached one of the many displays. This particular one displayed the intricate engine that was inside each stealth.

"I'm not easily impressed, but this engine almost takes my breath away. I do believe you should have given engineering as a career more of a chance, Jedi Skywalker," Lauren leered. Anakin shrugged.

"I enjoy working with machines, but being a Jedi is my true calling," Anakin replied.

"If you say so. It's too bad…we could have made a great team…on Corellia's engineering team that is," she added quickly, tossing a challenging stare toward Padme.

"Well, all the credit for my design should go to Padme," he said, looking at his wife.

"She's my inspiration. She and our children, of course," he said, causing Lauren to frown.

"We do make a good team, don't we?" Padme asked, as she purposely slid her arm slowly around her husband's waist.

"The best," Anakin replied, as he pecked her on the lips.

"Take that, you man-eating bitch," Padme thought darkly, with satisfaction. Lauren's advances bounced harmlessly off her husband like durarubber.

"This Sentry technology is very intriguing. It's one thing to build a blaster with such power, but completely different when it comes to an engine. How did you manage it?" Lauren asked.

"Well, I can't really tell you exactly how it works. My original plans and the blue prints for this one are locked away for safe keeping since we can't risk the technology falling into the wrong hands. I originally built the Sentry blaster for Padme's protection and the idea developed further. That's when I started making modifications to my own star fighter until a similar design to these stealth fighters became the result. My personal engine has a few modifications, even more speed for one and my favorite insignia carved into the face of the engine," Anakin explained.

"Insignia?" Lauren questioned. Anakin smiled, as he showed her the angel insignia on his own Sentry blaster.

"I named it Sentry for a reason. Sentry in ancient Nabooan means Guardian Angel. Considering that an angel was my inspiration, I couldn't think of a better name," Anakin said. Lauren looked like she was sorry she had asked.

"Well, the specs on this model are impressive. All this ship talk is probably like a foreign language to you, Padme," Lauren mentioned, with a smirk. This was one thing she had in common with Anakin that his wife didn't.

"Sometimes, but Ani teaches me what he can. And he's a very good teacher," Padme purred, as she stroked her hand along the back of his neck. The purr in the back of his throat was so low that only she could hear it. But the look of love he held for her in his eyes spoke volumes to Lauren. She looked away from them. It wasn't fair! When Padme was in the room, it was like everyone else didn't exist to him. Men weren't often known for such devotion or commitment. She hoped that Padme knew how lucky she was to have a man like him. And it seemed from the way she doted on him with the same devotion, that she did. But Lauren knew that even if she had a ghost of a chance with Anakin now, which she didn't, she knew she wouldn't if he discovered her involvement with Xizor. He would try to arrest her if he knew, which meant that she and Han had to leave Corellia before the trial finished, just in case Xizor got desperate and named her.

~*~

Han sat at the bar, despite the bartender's disdain.

"Look kid, I know you're not old enough for the hard stuff. Now beat it," the bartender said.

"Serve him anything he wants. I'll vouch for him," Xizor said smoothly.

"Y…yes, your highness," the bartender stuttered, looking expectantly at Han. The young smuggler looked at Xizor with scrutiny. Han wasn't stupid. Prince Slimy wanted something. But that didn't mean Han was going to turn down a glass of fine Corellian scotch.

"Scotch. Make it a double," Han ordered. The bartender glared, but served him.

"Vodka tonic," Xizor ordered and was also served promptly.

"Whaddya want?" Han asked.

"Were those discs destroyed?" Xizor asked. Han gulped the alcohol down and set the glass down for a refill, which he received.

"Yeah, yeah," Han replied, looking bored.

"Good, because I have another special assignment," Xizor replied. Han rolled his eyes. Did this guy ever do his own dirty work?

"Well, mom is over there drooling over that Jedi, so go ask her," Han replied. Xizor smirked.

"No, this little mission is just for you, kid. And it pays one million credits," Xizor replied. Han nearly choked.

"I'm listening, but I ain't killing' anyone for you," Han replied, as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Xizor chuckled in amusement.

"It's nothing like that. I just want you to make nice with your mother's good friend Bel Iblis. Tell him of your interest in the Sentry design and steal the blueprints," Xizor said.

"You want me to steal the design?! That's suicide! No deal; keep your money," Han refused. Xizor frowned.

"That's a shame…especially for your mother," Xizor leered.

"What about my mom?" Han growled.

"Well, I would hate to see her arrested if the Jedi found out that she smuggled illegal chemicals off Corellia and into the hands of the Imperial Underground. They'd send her to Kessel for such a thing, you know," Xizor said.

"She smuggled those things for you!" Han growled.

"Yes and do as I say and I'll make sure she remains safe," Xizor replied.

"Fine. I'll get you the blueprints, but then you leave us alone," Han growled, as he stalked off in search of Bel Iblis, leaving a smug Xizor behind.

"Time to check your ship and make sure you destroyed everything, Solo," Xizor muttered, as he headed for the guest landing bay.

~*~

Jayden rummaged around in his room that he shared with Jenna on his parent's Nabooan Star Skiff.

"What are you looking for Jay?" Natalie asked.

"Something for you. It is your birthday," he replied.

"But we're not celebrating until we get home," Natalie reminded.

"I know, but I want to give you my present now," he replied.

"Oh Jayden, you didn't have to get me anything," she said.

"Actually, I made it," Jayden replied, as he found what he was looking for.

"Here," he said, as he handed her a small, velvety purple pouch," he said. She opened it and pulled out a trinket that was attached to a lanyard. Natalie gasped, as she looked at the pendant. It was carved into the smooth, round piece of wood. It was intricately carved to look like a flower and painted with shiny, vibrant purple paint, her favorite color. On the back, carved were the letters J and N with a heart between the letters.

"Oh Jay, it's beautiful!" she gushed.

"Dad taught me how to carve and mom got me the sparkly purple paint, since I know you love purple," he said.

"I love it. It's the best present ever!" Natalie gushed, as she threw her arms around him.

"Really? You really like it?" he asked. She nodded.

"I really love it. Thank you Jayden," she said, as she kissed his cheek, making him blush furiously.

"I'm glad you like it. We should get back though, before our parents worry," he said. She nodded, as they joined hands and walked down the ramp where Artoo waited for them.

"Thanks Artoo. You can lock the ship up again," Jayden said. Natalie kicked something with her foot.

"What's that?" she asked. Jayden picked up the disc and brushed it off.

"Looks like a data disc. Can you play this, Artoo?" Jayden asked curiously. Artoo whirled and Jayden slipped it into Artoo's slot. A hologram of Prince Xizor speaking to a cloaked figure appeared.

_"It seems like you might pull this plan off after all, Prince Xizor," the Sith Lord said. _

_"Yes Master Tyrannus. Corellia will be successfully framed for the attack," Xizor replied. _

_"They must not find out that your associate self-destructed the ship on your orders. If they do, you're a dead man," the Sith Lord threatened._

_"I assure you, they will not find out," Xizor insisted. _

Jayden and Natalie looked at each other in disbelief.

"We've got to get this to my Dad. Come on Artoo!" Jayden said, as he took Natalie's hand. They stopped dead in their tracks, as Prince Xizor stared at them murderously.

"You brats better give me that disc if you want to keep breathing," he growled. Jayden stood in front of Natalie.

"Not a chance, sleamo. We're going to tell my Dad exactly what you've done!" Jayden yelled. Xizor drew his blaster and pointed it at them.

"Don't bet on it, kid. I can't wait to see the looks on your parent's faces when they find your dead little corpses," Xizor snarled.

"Jayden…" Natalie whimpered, as she clung to his back.

"Don't worry Nat…I'll protect you," he promised, as he drew his light saber. Xizor smirked.

"Your youngling level of skill and your stupid light sword will be no match for me, brat. Say goodnight," Xizor sneered, as he fired three blaster bolts at the two children…


	6. Part 6 of 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 6! Sorry about the cliffhanger that I left you with last chapter, but it keeps you wanting more. So, without further ado, here's chapter 6! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Corellian Conflict: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 6/?

Natalie screamed, as the blaster bolts came at them. Jayden moved his blade swiftly to intercept the attack. He blocked all three, absorbing two of them and sending the other harmlessly into the wall. Xizor chuckled.

"So, your father has taught you a few moves. It will still be no match for me, child," Xizor sneered.

"We'll see, you slimy green freak," Jayden spat. Xizor snarled.

"So, you want to sword fight, huh? That can be arranged," Xizor said, as he pulled a long, gleaming sword from the scabbard at his side.

"This blade is coated with a very special alloy found only on Falleen and it is able to withstand the heat of any light saber. Give me that disc and I'll let you and your little girlfriend leave unharmed," Xizor said.

"You're lying. You need us dead, because we know the truth. But you're not sure you can defeat me, so you're trying to get me to let my guard down. Well, it's not going to work," Jayden snapped. Xizor barred his teeth angrily and then chuckled.

"I'm going to enjoy skewering you on my blade, you little brat. Because if you think I'm going to let a couple of stupid kids like you ruin me, then you have another thing coming," Xizor growled.

"Are you going to talk all day or are you going to show me what you've got?" Jayden taunted.

"Careful what you wish for," Xizor retorted, as he crouched into a fighting stance.

"Jayden…" Natalie whimpered.

"It's okay Nat," Jayden replied, as he ushered her off to the side with Artoo. Xizor chuckled.

"Your move kid. Let's see what you've got. It's time you show me just how much of your father's son you really are," Xizor taunted.

"A Jedi never initiates a fight. We're keepers of the peace," Jayden retorted, glaring at the Prince.

"Spoken like a true Jedi fool," Xizor growled, as he launched at the boy. His blade crashed down on Jayden's light saber. The boy struggled against the Falleen Prince's oppressive strength, but held strong. Artoo whirled worriedly, as the blades crashed together again and again.

"Artoo, you need to get Jayden's dad," Natalie said. Artoo chirped in agreement and she read the translator.

"He's coming? Are you sure?" she asked. Artoo chirped affirmatively, as he spit the disc out at her.

"You made a copy?" she asked. He chirped yes again, as he started rolling toward the exit. But his plan caught Xizor's eye and the evil Prince raised his blaster, frying the control console. The blast doors slammed shut, trapping them inside the landing bay.

"None of you are leaving here alive!" Xizor spat, as he continued his vicious onslaught against the youngest Skywalker.

~*~

"Well, at least it looks like Bel has calmed down a little," Padme mentioned, as they watched him boast about the new Corellian Elite Officers that would be piloting the first batch of stealth fighters..

"Yeah, for now. Tomorrow's not looking in our favor though, even if we do manage to tear apart Xizor's witnesses on the stand," Anakin replied.

"But we can still have hope," she added. He smiled and caressed her cheek.

"We always have hope. And of course, we always have our love," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly. Suddenly, he felt a very big disturbance in the Force and Jayden was surrounded by it. Padme saw her husband's stricken face and immediately knew something was going on.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's Jayden…he's in trouble," Anakin said.

"Can you tell where he is?" she asked, panic creeping into her voice. Anakin only nodded.

"Stay here," he said.

"Absolutely not. I'm coming with you," she stated.

"Angel…" he started to argue.

"He's my baby too Ani, now let's go," Padme demanded. He knew arguing with her was pointless, so he took her hand and jogged toward the lift. Luke met them, having heard his father's call through their Master/Padawan bond. Their daughter's would be safe here until they returned. They boarded the lift and Anakin chose the landing bay as their destination.

~*~

"You're not old enough to drink that you know," Leia told Han, as she approached him at the bar. Kimberly and Jenna were with her.

"And who are you? The liquor police?" he retorted sarcastically. Leia fumed. This boy was so infuriating!

"Maybe I am!" she retorted back.

"Well, I got more important things to do than to hang out with a bunch of girls," Han said, as he stood up. He had to make nice with Bel Iblis, whether he wanted to or not. Leia felt Jenna tug her arm.

"Leia! Leia!" she called.

"What Jenna?" Leia asked in irritation.

"Jayden's in trouble!" she announced. Leia looked at her seriously.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Jenna nodded with a frown.

"How does she know that?" Han asked.

"The Force…and they're twins. She's right though. Daddy and Luke went to find him," Leia sensed.

"Mommy went too," Kimberly added.

"Natalie is with Jayden. We have to go!" Jenna called.

"Okay, but stay close to me. We don't want to get in Daddy's way," Leia said.

"Hey wait, it could be dangerous. You shouldn't go," Han protested.

"Well, if you're so worried, then why don't you come with us?" Leia questioned. Han scoffed.

"I ain't got time to baby sit you little girls," he retorted.

"Fine. Let's go," Leia told her sisters, as they headed for the lift. Han sighed in irritation.

"Wait up!" Han called.

"So, you're coming after all," Leia said victoriously.

"Only cause I'd hate to see your little sisters get splattered or something," Han joked.

"Ugh…you're such a scoundrel. Besides, our Daddy would never let anyone hurt us," Leia retorted.

"Yeah, well, I may be a scoundrel, but you're a pain in my ass," Han retorted back. Leia gasped in outrage.

"Well, then why are you even here, Nerfherder!" Leia yelled.

"Good question, your highnessness!" he yelled back. Kimberly and Jenna watched their exchange in bewilderment, as Han and Leia glared daggers at each other. Leia relented first.

"Hope you know how to use that blaster, laser brain," she mentioned, going back to casual badgering.

"Better than you I'm sure, Princess Bossy," Han retorted. Leia scoffed.

"I don't need a stupid blaster, especially an ordinary one. If I didn't have my light saber, I'd use one of my Daddy's special Sentry blasters," Leia boasted.

"Whatever. I'll take a blaster any day over a hokey religion and ancient weapons," Han spat.

"The Force is _not_ a hokey religion," Leia snapped.

"Whatever sister…HEY!" Han cried, as Jenna pulled his blaster from his hand with the Force. The three girls giggled.

"Still think it's a hokey religion?" Leia challenged. Han didn't answer.

"Give it back!" Han demanded.

"Give it back Jenna," Leia said. Jenna floated it back to him and he holstered it, as the lift came to a stop.

~*~

Padme ran behind her husband, as he pulled her along. Her Sentry blaster was drawn, ready to fire on whatever or whoever was trying to hurt her son. They reached the landing bay's blast door and Anakin pressed his palm to the wall panel. But it would not open.

"Someone fried the control panel," Luke said.

"Then we'll have to melt our way through," Anakin said, as they raised their glowing blades and thrust them through the door.

~*~

Jayden evaded another of Xizor's thrust and their blades clashed again.

"I can't wait to see the look on your mother's face when I present her with your mangled corpse," Xizor sneered.

"You talk a lot, yet I'm still standing…and I'm winning this battle," Jayden taunted.

"Oh, you think so? We'll see, you rotten brat!" Xizor snarled, as he lunged at Jayden. But the young padawan back flipped away from him. He raised his hand and knocked the blade from Xizor's hand, disarming him. Xizor growled in disbelief and then lunged at Natalie. She screamed, as the Falleen picked her up and put his blaster to her head.

"Sorry, but you lose brat. Make this little rust bucket give me the disc or I'll blow her pretty little head off!" Xizor growled. Artoo whirled angrily and zapped Xizor with a plasma ray. He growled and kicked the droid, toppling him onto his side.

"Give me the disc now, you tin can!" he screamed.

"I'm not joking around kid. I will kill her unless you give me the damn disc!" Xizor screamed.

"He doesn't have it," Natalie sobbed.

"Give it to him Nat," Jayden pleaded.

"No," she refused, even as he pressed the barrel tighter against her head. Xizor picked it out of her pocket and then threw her to the ground. Jayden rushed to her side, as Xizor cackled evilly.

"My secret will be safe again once I eliminate the two of you!" Xizor yelled, as he raised his blaster. Jayden called on the Force and it exploded around him in the form a brilliant, silver shield.

"NOOO!" Xizor screamed in rage.

"Drop the blaster, Xizor!" Anakin demanded. Blinded by rage, Xizor fired on them, but Anakin absorbed his blaster bolts with his bare hand. He hauled Xizor off his feet and slammed him against the wall.

"Artoo…play the recording for Mom and Dad!" Jayden called, as Han, Leia, Jenna, and Kimberly arrived behind them. Artoo whirled and began to play the recording from the disc he had copied.

"_It seems like you might pull this plan off after all, Prince Xizor," the Sith Lord said. _

"_Yes Master Tyrannus. Corellia will be successfully framed for the attack," Xizor replied. _

"_They must not find out that your associate self-destructed the ship on your orders. If they do, you're a dead man," the Sith Lord threatened._

"_I assure you, they will not find out," Xizor insisted. _

Anakin and Padme looked at each other in astonishment.

"It's not what you think!" Xizor lied. Anakin slammed him face down against the wall and took out a pair of stun cuffs.

"I think it's exactly what it looks like," Anakin replied.

"I demand that you release me now! That disc isn't proof of anything!" Xizor lied, but he cried out, as Anakin grabbed him by his ponytail and pulled his head back, before slamming his face into the wall, bloodying his nose.

"So, you didn't just try to kill my son and Natalie?" Anakin growled.

"Those brats had no business touching that disc! I was trying to reason with your brat and he attacked me!" Xizor lied. Artoo blew an electronic raspberry and played a recording of the battle, showing Xizor launching at Jayden after firing on him and Natalie. Anakin smirked.

"Guess Artoo tells a different story. I've waited a very long time to do this," Anakin said, as he cuffed Xizor.

"You can't do this!" Xizor protested.

"Oh I can. Prince Xizor, you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit treason against the Republic, conspiracy to the murders of forty of your own people, and the attempted murder of Jayden Skywalker and Natalie Organa. I'm sure our upcoming investigation that your arrest will warrant will add to these charges. It's fairly safe to say that you'll be going to prison for the rest of your miserable life," Anakin said.

"That's what you think, JedI," Xizor spat, as he caught sight of Han.

"You…this is your fault! You were supposed to destroy these discs, you little bastard!" Xizor screamed. Leia looked at Han in disbelief.

"Han, is this true?" Anakin asked. But Han didn't answer.

"Oh yes, I paid his mother to destroy my evidence, but her stupid brat messed it all up! You and your _whore_ of a mother will pay for this!" Xizor screamed, as he struggled against Anakin. Han's heart pounded, as the Skywalker clan stared at him. He bolted out of the landing bay and sprinted toward the lift.

"Han…WAIT!" Leia called, as she went after him.

"I'll go," Luke told his father, as he followed, while Anakin dealt with Xizor.

"Release me now or mark my words, I'll make her pay for it when you least expect it!" Xizor yelled, as he indicated Padme. But Anakin kneed him in the gut.

"Threaten my wife and family again and you'll spend the night cuffed to a hospital bed, because you'll be breathing through a tube," Anakin growled, as he led him out of the landing bay. Padme kept the children behind and hugged both Jayden and Natalie tightly.

"Are you two okay?" she asked. They nodded.

"Okay. Let's go upstairs and wait for Daddy," Padme said, as she led the four children to the lift.

~*~

"Han…wait!" Leia called, as she ran after him.

"Beat it Princess. I ain't letting your Dad arrest my Mom!" Han yelled back.

"Han, my Dad won't if Xizor forced you and your mom to do it!" Leia explained.

"He didn't. He paid us to," Han replied, as he stopped running for a moment.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Leia asked in disbelief. Han snorted.

"Mom and I have to make a living. She didn't grow up with a silver spoon in her mouth like your Dad did. We're not fortunate enough to the have the luxury of living the high life like the Almighty Skywalker family," Han spat. Leia crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, that gives you the right to commit crimes?" Leia questioned.

"Don't judge me, Princess. Go back to your rich Mommy and Daddy," Han sneered, as he stepped onto the lift.

"Han…wait, my parents will help you and your mother," Leia pleaded.

"She's right, especially if you two agree to testify against him. We might even be able to convince our Dad that you deserve immunity. Our Mom can make it happen. She's a very powerful and influential Senator," Luke said. Han stopped and seemed to consider it for a moment.

"Nah…I think we'll take our chances as fugitives," Han refused, as the door on the lift closed.

"What are we going to do?" Leia asked her twin.

"They aren't going to escape. Dad already has their ship surrounded by Republic officers. They'll either make a deal and agree to testify or they'll go to prison," Luke said regrettably.

"But it's not Han's fault. He was just doing what his mom told him to do," Leia argued.

"Unless he tells the court that, he'll go down with her. We just have to hope they do the right thing and testify," Luke replied, as he patted her shoulder.

~*~

Holocams flashed and reporters swarmed around Anakin, firing questions a mile a minute, as the Jedi led Xizor to the detention block in cuffs.

"Master Skywalker…on what charges have you arrested Prince Xizor?"

"The charges against Prince Xizor are pending and will be presented in court tomorrow morning. I can't comment further at this time," Anakin answered curtly.

"The Jedi have no basis for this arrest! The charges are fabricated!" Xizor cried.

"Shut up," Anakin snapped, as the blast doors closed behind them and he tossed the Prince into a tiny cell.

"You won't get away with this, Skywalker," Xizor hissed.

"The Republic does not take treason lightly," Anakin retorted.

"I'll never make until morning. The Sith will have me killed before trial," Xizor told him.

"I've taken care of that," Anakin said, as two Jedi Knights entered the detention block.

"I'm glad you two were close by," Anakin greeted them. Whie Malreaux smirked.

"And we thought providing extra security for the Corellian consulate was going to be boring," Whie joked.

"Well, well, the green womp rat is finally where he belongs, I see," Scout taunted the Prince.

"Yes and I need to keep him alive. As muct as I would love for him to rot in Sith hell, I need him breathing for trial tomorrow. Once the case is dismissed against Captain Jennings, we can transfer slimy here to the Temple where he can safely await his own trial," Anakin said.

"This is outrageous! I demand you release me now on bond. I want an attorney!" Xizor demanded.

"The Jedi Council has already denied that request for you," Scout replied.

"They can't do that!" Xizor protested.

"Thanks to my wife, they can. After the mess with Palpatine, my wife helped to pass legislation that the Jedi Council is allowed to suspend your rights if there is proven Sith involvement and are allowed to step in to take full control of your case. Your obvious involvement with Darth Tyrannus, better known as Sifo-Dyas, automatically revokes your right to an attorney and posting any kind of bail for your release. My wife really is a very brilliant woman. She knew snakes like you would pop out of the woodwork, even after Palpatine's demise. She knew that you would slip through our fingers if adequate measures to ensure that you couldn't worm your way out weren't taken," Anakin said with a devious smirk.

"We'll watch his every move," Whie promised.

"Good. There's a short list of people allowed to see him. Don't deviate from it and be on alert. Sifo-Dyas will try to get an agent in here to eliminate him," Anakin warned, as he glanced at Xizor with a gloating smirk.

"We've got you this time, you slimy bastard," Anakin said, as he left. Now, he had to find Lauren and her son. They were in a lot of trouble too…

~*~"Mom…we gotta go now!" Han called, as he rushed in and started dragging toward the lift.

"Han…what is going on?" Lauren asked.

"Xizor was arrested for trying to frame Corellia for the attack on that Falleen ship! He turned on us the moment he knew he was going down, Mom. Skywalker is coming for us," Han explained breathlessly, as they reached the lift. Lauren followed him onto it, as he chose the landing bay as their destination. The question was, could they beat Anakin there and escape in time? She had her doubts, but she would make whatever deal she needed to in order to keep Han out of prison. She had made this mess and Han was not going to clean it up for her. She hadn't always been the best mother or role model, but she would see that he was protected, no matter what…


	7. Part 7 of 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 7! Enjoy and let me know what you think! J

The Corellian Conflict: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 7/8

Lauren sat down at the comm station on the Falcon. Han was still outside the ship doing the last minute checks that were necessary, but that they did not have time for. She opened a comm channel, but did not receive an answer. Instead, she left a message for the intended recipient.

"Calin…it's Lauren. Lauren Solo. I need to ask a favor of you. I've gotten myself in deep this time and I don't think there is a way for me to get out of this one without prison time. I'm going to do whatever I have to in order to keep Han out of prison and I know Anakin Skywalker will too. I know you are friends with him. He is an old friend of mine as well, but he is going to be forced to arrest me. He will take temporary custody of Han, but I know my son. He'll run away the first chance he gets. He doesn't know or trust Anakin yet. But he knows and trusts you. I am pleading with you to step forward and take custody of him when the times comes. If Han is left on his own, he'll follow in my destructive footsteps. I want better for him than the life of a smuggler. You've turned your life around and established an honest living for you and Lando. I am begging you to extend your generosity to my son. These are my wishes and this recording can be used as proof of my wishes. Thank you Calin. You always were an amazing friend. Until we meet again," Lauren said, as she signed off. Her heart skipped a beat, as she heard blaster fire.

"Han…" she cried, as she ran down the ramp.

"Drop the weapon, kid," the Officer called, as he and his six men surrounded their ship.

"Not a chance," Han growled.

"Do it Han. It's over," Lauren replied, as she raised her hands in surrender.

"Mom…what are you doing?! We can take these assholes!" Han spat.

"I'll ask one more time, kid. Drop the weapon or we shoot," the Commander threatened.

"Please don't shoot! Drop it Han," Lauren pleaded. Han refused.

"Dammit kid, don't make us do this," the Officer pleaded.

"Stand down Commander," Anakin ordered, as he entered.

"Sir, he's armed," the Commander replied.

"But he isn't dangerous. Stand down," Anakin ordered sternly.

"Yes General," he answered, as he and his men obeyed. Han pointed the blaster at Anakin.

"I ain't playing around. I'll shoot you if you come any closer!" Han threatened.

"Han Solo, you drop that blaster right now," Lauren ordered, using her "mom" tone.

"Go ahead. You can shoot me. Blaster bolts don't have much effect on me, though my wife might be a little miffed if I ruin another uniform," Anakin joked. Han wasn't amused.

"You gonna arrest us?" Han asked.

"I don't have much choice. But more than anything, I want to help both of you," Anakin replied.

"Liar!" Han screamed.

"No Han, he's telling the trust. He's a good man. I've committed treason and by all rights, he doesn't have to show us any mercy. But he is. I suggest we humbly accept his graciousness," Lauren said.

"My daughter Leia says that you're a good kid, Han and I believe her. She wants me to help you and she'd be really sad if I let anything bad happen to you, so you can bet that I'll see to it that you and your mother remain safe," Anakin said.

"Anakin, I know that my crimes will land me in prison. But Han didn't have a say in any of this. I ask that you keep a guard or watch on him of you have, but please don't lock him up," Lauren pleaded.

"I'm sure my son Luke won't mind sharing his room with Han for a few days while this mess is straightened out," Anakin replied.

"You're going to put my mom in a cell, but not me?!" Han growled.

"You're being given a second chance, Han. Don't you dare blow it," Lauren told him, as she held out her wrists. Anakin disarmed Han by pulling the blaster from his hand, before he placed the stun cuffs on Lauren.

"If you agree to testify against Xizor, it may very well lessen your sentence," Anakin told her.

"I committed treason. Bel should seek punishment to the full extent of the law," Lauren replied, accepting her fate.

"Treason is a capital crime. But if you testify, my wife can get them to plead you down, maybe even to fifteen to thirty," Anakin explained.

"Fifteen to thirty years! You said you'd help her!" Han cried.

"He is sweetheart. By Republic law, I should receive the death penalty for treason and at very least, thirty to life. Fifteen to thirty is one hell of a deal. You're sure your wife can pull it off?" Lauren asked. Anakin smirked.

"Padme is a formidable woman and it's Xizor that she wants to see go down. But most importantly, she's a mother and she'll do what she can to help you," Anakin said, as he handed her over to a couple of officers.

"She is in the protective custody of the Jedi now. Master Kit Fisto has just arrived and is waiting in the atrium. He and Master Aayla Secura will see her safely to her cell," Anakin ordered to the Officers.

"Why can't I go with her?" Han asked.

"I'll take you to see her later. I promise," Anakin said, as he led Han out toward the lift. He would be staying with them for the next few days.

~*~

Calin Calrissian turned the comm off, having just heard the message left for him by his old friend, Lauren Solo. It has been all over the Holonews this evening, but he hadn't believed it until he heard the message. Lauren had gotten involved with Prince Xizor, of all the sleamos. She was in a lot of trouble.

"You don't believe she really worked for Xizor, do you Dad?" his nineteen-year-old son Lando asked.

"You heard the message, Lan. She's in a lot of trouble. But I was too at one time. Anakin Skywalker helped me and gave me a second chance. He'll help her too in any way he can. He's a good man, like she said," Calin replied.

"Are we going to Corellia?" Lando asked. Calin nodded.

"I'll notify the staff that we'll be gone for a few days. Go pack and meet me at the ship. Han is probably very angry and confused right now. He needs to know that there's people he knows that are there for him," Calin said.

"He needs his best friend right now. I'll keep that hothead from doing something stupid," Lando added, as he went to pack.

"Let's hope so," Calin said, as he went to pack his own things and leave instructions for his staff.

~*~

_Scandal erupted today on Corellia, as Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker arrested Prince Xizor of Falleen. We do not yet know the extent of these charges, but expect to find out tomorrow morning during the trial of Captain Jennings. There's no word on what these new charges will mean. When our station tried to reach Chancellor Mon Mothma for comment, her spokesperson declined to make a statement. But we have received word that the Chancellor is already on her way to Corellia,"_

The Holonews droned on and Padme switched it off, as Anakin entered their temporary residence. Her heart went out to the young man that stood beside her husband. How many other lives had Xizor destroyed? She knew the answer was many, but she was determined to make sure Han was not another one of his casualties.

"Hello Han, I'm Padme. It's nice to meet you," she said. Han nodded curtly.

"Milady," he responded indifferently, as Luke came in.

"I made up an extra bed in Luke's room for you. I'm sure you'd like to rest before dinner. Luke can show you," Padme said. Han nodded, and followed Luke into the back of the suite. Padme turned to her husband and their arms went around each other. She sighed deeply, as she received the comfort she sought in his arms. She lifted her head from his chest after a silent moment.

"As much as I want to expose Xizor for the monster he really is, I never wanted it to destroy a family," she said. He caressed her beautiful face.

"I'm going to do whatever I can to lessen Lauren's sentence for Han's sake. I just hope she's willing to cooperate," Padme mentioned.

"She's ready to anything to protect her son. And she knows we'll keep tabs on him while she serves her sentence. With any luck, you can get her sent to the women's prison on Coruscant, instead of Kessel," Anakin replied. Padme nodded. Anakin hugged her close.

"Everything will turn out right. We have to believe that Xizor will be exposed tomorrow for what he really is and his influence over Mon Mothma will cease. And then, little by little, the Sith hold on the Senate will dwindle. I'm going to make sure of it," Anakin promised. She nodded.

"I know," she said. But she was still troubled.

"What is it, angel?" he asked

"I was just thinking about Jayden. He's had several close calls where the Sith have been involved," Padme said.

"You think it's because he has powers like me," Anakin stated.

"Partially. But I think it has something to do with the obvious bond he shares with Natalie. I mean Ani, they're us or they're going to be," Padme said. Anakin gave her a half smile.

"I sometimes wonder what it would have been like to meet each other when we were kids," he replied.

"Well, it may have been a little different being that we're five years apart, but we would have formed a bond, even then and it would have drawn our lives together," she said.

"You really believe in that prophecy stuff?" he asked.

"Very much so," she replied, remembering the unread prophecy story that Grandfather had give her that she had yet to read.

"You and I shared this amazing, incredible love that is unfathomable to most, but we accepted long ago, that our love would also draw evil. We promised that we would never let evil come between us or destroy our love. Jayden and Natalie will eventually face the same kinds of situations. They just did with Xizor," she said.

"I see where you might worry, but we're teaching Jayden about his powers and helping him understand. He's discovering his bond with Natalie and the love they one day share will be a beautiful thing. We have to have faith that their love will grow as strong as ours and be enough to protect them," he replied. She nodded.

"I do have faith. I only hope all our children find such powerful, amazing love," she said.

"Me too," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly.

~*~

Bel Iblis approached Lauren's cell with a somber mood.

"Bel," Lauren said, as she stood up.

"Why Lauren?" he asked, with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry Bel. I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I was only trying to make a living for Han and I. Smuggling is all I know," she replied.

"But that's not true. You're a gifted engineer. You could have had a very good paying career with any ship building company you wanted," Bel stated.

"I know. I let greed overpower my good judgment all these years…and now it's hurt Han. I'm sorry. I have no excuse," she replied.

"You did always hate rules or putting down roots," he mused for a moment.

"But those rules are there to protect people, especially kids like Han. You're going to get a second chance after you serve a lesser sentence, contingent on yours and Han's testimony. I just hope that you don't return to your old ways when you do get out," Bel said sternly. Lauren nodded.

"Believe me, I've learned a lifetime of lessons today and I won't squander the generous offer you're giving me. I don't deserve any mercy," Lauren replied.

"Probably not, but you're still a friend and I'll do what I can," Bel replied.

"Thank you Bel," Lauren replied, as she saw Han approach. Anakin and Padme were in the corridor and they retreated, giving her time with her son. Bel patted his shoulder and left them alone.

~*~

Xizor snarled, as they approached his cell. He looked terrible, like he knew he was a dead man.

"Anakin brought me down just so I could see this for myself. You're finally exactly where you belong," Padme said.

"Come to gloat, have you Senator? Well, enjoy it while you can, for I will be set free once Mon Mothma arrives in the morning. And I'll have my revenge on everyone that has wronged me, starting with you," Xizor growled. The Prince felt some unseen force thrust him forward, knocking him into the electrified bars. He cried out briefly in pain, before he leapt back away from the bars. Xizor snarled at Anakin, who wore a smirk.

"If you really think I'm scared of you, Jedi, you're sadly mistaken," Xizor growled.

"You're lying. You may not be terrified of me, but you're terrified of what kind of fate Sifo-Dyas is planning for you, because I'm sure it makes Kessel look like a day in the park. But let's get one thing straight once and for all. Your constant threats against her will only ensure my wrath. And you may claim that you're not afraid of me, but if you even try to touch her ever again, you'll be begging me to hand you over to the Sith," Anakin growled, as his frosty sapphire gazed stabbed through Xizor like daggers.

"We'll see you in court tomorrow, your highness. I'm going to see to it that you go away for a very long time," Padme said smugly, as she took her husband's arms and they left.

~*~

"Thanks for watching her tonight," Bail said. He had just arrived to pick Natalie up for the night.

"You don't have to thank us. We love her like our own," Padme replied. Bail smiled and nodded.

"Natalie, come on," Bail called.

"Okay Daddy," she called back, before turning to Jayden, who was holding her hand.

"I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Okay," he replied.

"You saved my life today," she mentioned.

"Well, I wasn't going to let that creepy Prince hurt you. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you," he replied, making her smile.

"I know. That's why you're my hero," she said, as she kissed his cheek and joined her father at the door.

"Okay, it's time for bed. Everyone in pajamas, teeth brushed, and ready for a story in fifteen minutes," Padme called. She joined hands with her husband, as they sat down on the sofa and waited for the return of their precocious lot of children for story time.

~*~

After a story was read successfully, Anakin and Padme put their children to bed and retired to their own room. Padme sat down at her vanity and brushed her hair out, as her husband started undressing, starting with his shirt. When he was down to just his underneath shorts, she put her brush down and slid her arms around his waist.

"Story time was a big success, as usual," Anakin mentioned.

"Maybe, except for Han. I don't think he enjoyed himself," Padme replied.

"Well, from what I could feel in his mood, you reading was more comforting to him than he would ever admit," Anakin replied.

"Then the snorting and eye rolling was just a tough guy act?" she asked.

"Completely. He's an angry kid, but he'll be okay with the right guidance. I could have been like him too if it weren't for my Father and Grandfather's wisdom and guidance," Anakin said. She kissed him softly.

"But you're not and I think you'll be a positive influence in Han's life, even if decides not to stay with us," Padme replied, as she turned so he could help her with the zipper on her dress. Anakin gladly pulled the zipper down and parted the fabric, letting his eyes drink in the sight of her soft, creamy skin. He pressed himself against her back and brought his lips to her neck, as her dress became a puddle at her feet, leaving her in only her black undergarments.

"You know, today and tomorrow will be a pretty substantial victory for us over the Sith's evil," he mentioned. She smiled and turned her head toward him.

"Yes it is. We should celebrate," Padme suggested.

"I agree," he replied, as she turned in his arms.

"And what better way to celebrate than with our love," she added. He smiled.

"Exactly," he replied, as her lips drew his kiss. They moved their lips passionately and deeply over each other's, as their hands started to roam. Anakin smirked, as he broke the kiss and swept her into his arms. The lights dimmed around them and their kiss resumed, as he carried her to bed…


	8. Part 8 of 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in. J

AN: Here's the final part to this vignette, which will be followed by much more. The next vignette will pick up right where this one leaves off. Enjoy the story and let me know what you think!

The Corellian Conflict: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 8/8

The darkened bedroom slowly gave way to dawn's light. She could still feel the heat of her husband's body against her. His muscular chest was pressed tightly against her back and their limbs were still entwined after a night of passion that proved that time had done nothing to dull the hunger and desire they had for each other. Inevitably, as the first light filtered through the curtains. Padme's eyes opened. With her demanding career and five children, she was used to getting up early and her biological clock saw to it. Anakin also woke at the same time. Years of early morning training and meditation had groomed him into an early riser as well. Padme turned in his embrace and he smiled at her through sleep filled eyes.

"Good morning handsome," she purred.

"Morning beautiful," he replied seductively, as he drew her lips into a kiss. She giggled, as he then trailed kisses down her neck.

"How about some breakfast?" she asked.

"Sounds great. I'm starved, but I think we should shower first," he replied.

"We, huh? As in together?" she asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Sure. Think of all the hot water we'll save," he joked.

"Well, in that case, I suppose it would be only right for us to shower together," she replied jokingly.

"Yeah, besides, we can help each other get clean too," he said, wriggling his eyebrows playfully.

"Bad Jedi," she playfully scolded. He pounced on her, causing her to laugh, before she was silenced by his lips on hers. She yelped in surprise, as he got up and tossed her over his shoulder, effectively carrying her to the fresher, as she continued to giggle.

~*~

The door chimed and Padme answered it. She smiled and greeted Yan and Qui-Gon with hugs. They had arrived just this morning with Master Yoda.

"You're in good spirits, I see," Yan said.

"Well, justice is finally going to be served. It's cause for celebration," Padme replied.

"We couldn't agree more, sweetheart. Where is that son of mine?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Eating pancakes with the kids. There's plenty, so I hope you're hungry," Padme replied.

"Starved, as usual," Yan replied, as Padme took their cloaks.

"Grandpa!"

"Great Grandpa!" the children chorused. Qui-Gon chuckled, as he sat down in between Jenna and Kimberly.

"Hello young ones," he said.

"You made it. Did Ben come?" Anakin asked.

"You don't really think I'd miss watching that slimy green Prince get what's coming to him, did you?" Obi-Wan said, as he entered.

"There you are. We wondered where you'd gotten off to," Dooku said.

"I went to see Xizor behind bars for myself. He looks like Gondark poodoo. It was quite entertaining," Obi-Wan chuckled, as he sat down next to Luke.

"I don't believe we've met," he said to Han.

"Han Solo," Han stated, as he continued eating.

"Yes, this is the young man that will be helping us put Xizor away for a very long time," Padme said. Han looked at her. She could have outted him for what he had really done, but she continued to show him kindness he didn't deserve. As much as he hated to admit it, he really like Lady Skywalker.

"Han, this is my Grandfather, Count Dooku, my father, Qui-Gon Jinn, and my brother, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Anakin introduced.

"Nice to meet you all, but how come you all have different last names?" Han asked. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Good question," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes it is. Often times, in order to avoid confusion in the Temple, a Jedi youngling is given his mother's maiden name as a surname. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin all go by their mother's maiden names, while they carry the name Dooku as an extension for their formal birth names," Yan explained.

"Sounds pretty confusing to me. You all got big long names. I've just got one," Han mentioned, as he continued eating. Yan looked at Anakin, who just shrugged. Han was still having a difficult time. No one could blame the kid. Padme sighed and turned to gaze out the panoramic window that gave her a lovely view of Coronet.

"Credit for your thoughts, sweetheart?" Yan asked. Padme smiled.

"Just thinking about things. I've been doing that a lot lately," she replied.

"You've decided to read the full prophecy when we return home, haven't you?" he asked knowingly

"There's just things I need to understand. I know Ani doesn't like to accept the implications that the prophecy makes, but I need to understand the Force's mysterious involvement in my husband and children's lives," she explained.

"As well you should. Perhaps you are the one intended for the information. I know Ani would rather forget the prophecy even exists. But you are his strength and he trusts you. I think he'd rather you know the full truth and I think he would rather hear it from you," Yan suggested. Padme nodded.

"The events in the last year or so have really given me a lot to think about," Padme said.

"Care to share?" he asked.

"Well, I know that it was no coincidence or accident that we met in that alleyway all those years ago. It was intended by the Force," Padme said. Yan nodded.

"In my experience, there are no accidents or coincidences. Just the Force's Devine intervention," Yan offered. Padme nodded.

"That's why I've been trying to understand the reasons the Force has decided to impart such power to Jayden. I mean, Bant told me that after Luke and Leia were born, it would be a miracle if we conceived again. She said pregnancy was especially difficult with my tiny frame and twins had caused quite the strain on me. But somehow, Ani and I had three more children with very little complication," Padme said.

"Perhaps in the final battle in the future, the Force foresaw the need for extra power. That is why it chose Jayden," Yan suggested.

"Then it wasn't by accident that Anakin found Natalie abandoned as a baby either," Padme said.

"No, nor was it coincidence that Jayden and Natalie were the ones to find the evidence incriminating Xizor either. The Force works in mysterious ways and it is making sure evil can never win," Yan said. Padme nodded.

"Thanks. It helped to talk about it," Padme said. Yan patted her shoulder

"Anytime sweetheart," he replied.

~*~

All rise for the honorable Judge Murray," the Court Officer called. They obeyed and rose, as the Judge entered and sat down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have just reviewed new and compelling evidence that was just presented to me by the defense this morning. I feel it is only fair that the people witness this evidence for themselves, before I reveal my final ruling in this matter," the Judge explained, as he motioned to his court officer, who initiated the playing of the holo recording. The jury, spectators, and the Holonet reporters watched the exchange between Xizor and the Sith Lord, revealing the elaborate conspiracy created by the Falleen Prince. The entire room was a buzz with disbelief and outrage. The Judge ordered silence, before he spoke.

"In light of this new evidence, there is no need to hear the defense's argument, for the case against Captain Jennings has been nullified by this new information," the Judge said.

"Your honor, I request that I be released immediately! This hologram has been fabricated!" Xizor argued.

"Denied. Three communications experts have already deemed this holo recording as authentic and have signed a sworn statement saying so. Prince Xizor, the charges against you stand," the Judge said, as Padme stood.

"Senator," he acknowledged.

"Your honor, I request that, in light of these charges, that you allow a full, Jedi-led investigation into Xizor's business and personal dealings ," Padme requested.

"Granted. Prince Xizor, you are hereby remanded into Jedi custody until such time when you are brought before the Senate supreme court for your trial," the Judge ordered, as Mon Mothma rose.

"Chancellor," the Judge addressed.

"Your honor, I make a desperate plea to you in Xizor's defense. The Sith are framing him and using him as a scapegoat. You have been blinded by the prejudice some have against him," Mon said, glancing at Padme.

"Denied. Not even you have the power to sway the justice system, Chancellor. And I must say that it seems that I am not the one blinded. Master Jedi, you may take the accused into your custody. Dismissed," the Judge ordered. Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura secured Xizor in stun cuffs and led him out with light sabers drawn, ready to defend against Sith assassins.

"You won't get away with this! Mark my words, I will have my revenge!" Xizor screamed, as he was dragged out. Anakin started to lead Padme out, but Mon Mothma momentarily stood in their path.

"Chancellor," Padme greeted stiffly.

"Congratulations Padme. You've finally succeeded in getting rid of Prince Xizor. I knew you'd eventually find a way to frame him for something," Mon spat. Padme looked at her in disbelief. After all of the evidence she'd seen, Xizor's hold on her still remained infallible.

"I assure you that I did not frame him. Legitimate evidence proving his involvement in a plot to frame Corellia for an attack on his own people. It was all orchestrated by him. And in order to cover it up, he tried to kill my son and Bail's daughter. How blind can you be?" Padme questioned.

"Oh please, you've been trying to get rid of Xizor since the day he joined the Senate as Falleen's representative," Mon retorted, evading her question.

"Because he's involved with the Sith! It's been proven now beyond a shadow of a doubt!" Padme snapped back. Anakin put his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. It helped and she leaned into his embrace.

"You can believe what you want, Chancellor, but I know that deep down, you know exactly who and what Xizor is. I think or I at least hope you'll soon come to your senses. Good day, your Excellency," Padme said, as her husband led her out of the courtroom. They would return after lunch for Lauren's formal sentencing. Members of the Council oversee Xizor's transport to Coruscant. The nature of the crimes involved treason and therefore, the trial would take place on Coruscant in the galaxy's highest authority court.

~*~

All rise for the honorable Judge Murray," the Court Officer announced for the second time that day. The Judge entered and people were seated.

"Lauren Solo, you have been brought here today to be formally charged. This court charges you with conspiracy to commit treason, destruction of evidence and the smuggling of illegal substances. How do you plead?" he questioned.

"Guilty, your honor," Lauren stated.

"Ms. Solo, are you aware that the charges brought against you carry a death sentence. Are you sure you wish to waive legal counsel and plead guilty?" the Judge questioned.

"Yes, your honor. I am sure," she replied.

"Your honor, if I may speak on her behalf," Padme requested.

"If the defendant so wishes," the Judge replied. Lauren nodded and Padme took the floor.

"Your honor, in exchange for Ms. Solo's vital testimony against Prince Xizor, the orchestrated of this conspiracy, my constituents and I are prepared to offer Ms. Solo a lesser sentence," Padme stated.

"If this is what the people wish, then state your terms," the Judge responded.

"It is, your honor. In exchange for her testimony against Prince Xizor and that of her son's at Xizor's trial, we will then offer a lesser sentence to be decided at that time," Padme said.

"Request granted, Ms. Solo. You are remanded to the detention block in the Jedi Temple to await the trial of Prince Xizor. This Court is dismissed," the Judge ordered. Han hugged his mother tightly.

"It's going to be okay, honey," Lauren promised.

"I doubt it," Han replied dejectedly.

"She's right Han. You have friends that care about you," a voice said. Han turned and found his best friend there.

"Thank you for coming, Calin," Lauren said humbly.

"Don't mention it. Han will be in good hands. I already discussed it with Anakin. You can come stay with Lando and I. and Anakin said you'll be able to visit your mom anytime. You just have to go to him," Calin said. Anakin nodded.

"Okay, I guess I'll got with them if that's what you want, Mom," Han replied.

"It is. It will put my mind at ease," she said. He nodded and watched, as she was led away.

~*~

That evening, they loaded the ships for Coruscant. Lauren and Xizor were taken on board a Republic cruiser en route to Coruscant with Masters Yoda and Windu, along with Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, Whie and Scout Malreaux, as well as Zia and Mara. Han was getting ready to leave with Lando, as the Skywalker's prepared for the journey home also.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now, Nerfherder," Leia said.

"Yeah, but I'll be seeing you around. Guess you're not going to get rid of me after all, your highnessness," Han teased.

"Lucky me," Leia replied, rolling her eyes.

"See ya around, kid," Han said, as he punched Luke's shoulder and boarded the Calrissian's ship.

"Grandma Riley, are we going home now?" Jenna asked.

"Yep, we sure are, tiny one," Let's go see if Grandma put any goodies in the ship's pantry," Riley said, motioning to the kids.

"Not too much sugar, Daddy!" Padme warned, but feared she would be ignored. Anakin chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. Padme kissed him tenderly.

"Ready to go home, angel?" he asked.

"You have no idea. Though, you do realize that right now, my father is feeding our five precocious children loads of sugar and we'll be left with five sugar hyped kids for the next six hours," Padme said. Anakin chuckled.

"We could lock ourselves in the bedroom and make him deal with them," Anakin suggested.

"Why Master Jedi, you read my mind," Padme joked, as they kissed again.

"Will you two come on! We're waiting on you!" Obi-Wan called.

"Geez…we're coming, you cranky old man!" Anakin retorted.

"Just get on the ship, brat!" Obi-Wan joked back. Padme shook her head in amusement, as they boarded the ship and headed for home…

_The next vignette will come out soon and will continue right after this one! Look for it soon!_


End file.
